SCHOOL WARS
by alucardzero
Summary: La vida en el instituto puede ser un verdadero infierno, sobre todo si hay una guerra de bandas entre las diferentes facciones. Con menos errores que antes, :).
1. PROLOGO

SCHOOL WARS

PRÓLOGO

Estamos en el año 2025 en la cuidad de Tokio, Japón. Donde se realiza un torneo cada año en el cual están involucradas 15 escuelas, las cuales tendrán que luchar entre ellas con un mismo propósito: decidir quién es la mejor de todas y esta tendrá el derecho a gobernar la ciudad durante el transcurso de un año.

El torneo se realizará el segundo mes del año escolar y tendrá una duración de 3 meses en el cual las diferentes escuelas demostraran sus habilidades y destrezas en combates. Cada escuela debe formar parte de los desafíos que existe para el torneo, pero el número de participantes por cada equipo es de 3 personas, y cada colegio se le permite que tenga de uno a tres equipos máximo en el torneo.

Cada escuela tiene muchos candidatos prometedores para el torneo, pero cada uno de los estudiantes deben pasar una serie de pruebas donde solo los mejores tienen la oportunidad de participar en dicho torneo, una de las pruebas que tienen las escuelas para escoger quienes serán los representantes, es la prueba de lucha la cual dura una hora para decidir quiénes tienen la condición física para dicho torneo.

Cada escuela tiene estudiantes muy fuertes y habilidosos en artes marciales y combates, los cuales son los encargados de llevar en alto el nombre de sus respectivas escuelas, las cuales han mantenido cada una un periodo de liderazgo.

Los equipos que son los elegidos de participar en dicho torneo ya pueden ser por sus habilidades y pueden ser humanos, vampiros, demonios, ángeles, magos, híbridos como son los hombre lobo, hadas y cualquier criatura que se imaginen.


	2. C1: El comienzo de todo

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Todas las escuelas se encuentran reunidas en la plaza mayor de la cuidad donde el alcalde está por decir el discurso de apertura del torneo.

-Bienvenidos sean todos los estudiantes, en este año espero que los estudiantes de cada una de las escuelas de todo de sí para poder ganar el torneo, a partir de ahora tendrán un mes para escoger a sus delegados para el torneo. Como ya saben, el torneo durara tres meses en los cuales los estudiantes delegados tendrán que asistir a los torneos y participar en sus estudios como cualquier otro estudiante

Decía el alcalde mientras todos estaban esperando a que terminara con su discurso para poder dirigirse a sus respectivas escuelas para poder iniciar con las pruebas de selección de los representantes de las escuelas.

Bueno, casi todos estaban poniéndole atención a lo que decía, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo que había iniciado con el discurso y nada que acababa con las presentaciones.

En eso se empieza a escuchar un pequeño murmullo proveniente de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, los cuales estaban ya cansados de estar parados sin hacer nada.

-¿Que harán después que este sujeto nos deje en libertad?- decía un chico alto, de cabello blanco y ojos miel, con un rostro de aburrimiento, que se lo decía a sus cinco únicos amigos.

-la verdad no sé Ichiru-kun, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, he?- lo decía una chica de ojos cafés y cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la espalda con un moño.

-la verdad tenía planeado ir al cine, ya que hoy se estrena la película "El arte del diablo" y la verdad me gustaría verla, ¿A ustedes no?- lo dijo el mismo chico, dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose a una de las filas de otro colegio que se encontraba en el parque.

-yo creo que prefiero irme antes que algo malo pase Ichiru-kun, tan solo miren como esta Mari-chan, está coqueteando con ese chico de la otra escuela- lo dijo una chica de cabellos negros largo, piel blanca y delgada la cual estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-hay tu, si no dejas que me divierta Katsura-chan, ¿Por qué no te consigues un novio y me dejas de molestar?- lo dijo una chica alta, blanca, cabello largo rojizo y ojos marrones.

-por favor, no empiecen de nuevo, no me hagan que la separe como la ultima vez- lo decía algo molesto por la actitud de sus amigas, un chico alto, de cabello azabache y ojos negros como la noche.

-tú no te metas donde no te han llamado, ¿ENTENDIDO?- lo dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta, se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron las espaldas.

*como digas* decía para si en susurro el chico.

-¿Qué has dicho, Ren?- lo dijo la chica pelirroja porque no alcanzo a escuchar muy bien lo que dijo el chico.

-¿Qué, yo?, yo no he dicho nada, ¿Por qué piensas eso, Mari-chan?- lo dijo el chico algo nervioso, pensando que lo había escuchado.

-eso pensé, tú nunca dices algo interesante, que pena, bueno me voy de este lugar, creo que voy a aceptar la invitación de Ichiru-kun para ir al cine.-lo dijo para ver si podía molestar a la de ojos cafés y cabellera negras, ya que ella está enamorada de Ichiru, tanto, que no deja que otra chica se le acerque.

-creo que te quedaras con los crespos hechos ya que yo iré con Ichiru-kun al cine y tú no- lo dijo la chica porque le molestaba mucho que siempre estuvieran todas intentando salir con él y él no las rechazaba.

-Yuuki-chan, Mari-chan si quieren pueden ir las dos conmigo- lo dijo Ichiru llegando de sorpresa por detrás de las chicas que no sintieron su presencia al momento de llegar por estar peleando.

Mientras que todos estaban discutiendo no se dieron cuenta de que dos bellas chicas los estaban mirando desde hace mucho rato.

-Valla chicos más escandalosos, espera... creo que que reconozco a uno de ellos.- lo decía una chica de cabellos de color verde-azulado recogido en dos coletas, de piel blanca y de ojos verdes

-sí, tienes razón Miku-chan, creo que también reconozco a alguien.- lo decía una muchacha de cabello negro que le llega hasta la rodillas, ojos rojos y piel morena casi chocolate, quien observaba con detenimiento a uno de los chicos.

-Reika, ¿Qué opinas si les hacemos una broma?, creo que mi querido primito está muy apuesto desde la última vez que lo vi, oh por cierto ¿Dónde estará mi otro primo?, ¿Seguirán peleados?- lo decía Miku al viento ya que su amiga la había dejado hablando sola. -Valla, me dejo hablando sola otra vez T.T.

Mientras eso pasaba, los chicos aun seguían discutiendo y no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas hasta que…

-¿Dime quién soy?- lo decía Reika con la voz un poco ronca para disfrazarla para que no la reconociera tan rápidamente.

-hay, ¿Quién eres?, chicos ayúdenme- lo decía Ren sorprendido por la presencia de la persona quien le tapaba los ojos, pero luego se sorprende aun más al poder determinar quien era la persona que le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Qué, Ya me olvidaste?, que malo eres Ren.-lo decía Reika dándole la espalda antes que él pudiera ver su rostro.

-Nee-san, pero como voy a olvidarte, solo fue por el susto que me lleve por tu broma, ¿Pero cómo has estado Reika-neesan?, y más aún ¿Cuándo regresaste?- lo decía Ren mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y ocultando su rostro en su espalda.

En eso Yuuki y Mari se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica, mientras que Katsura e Ichiru se miraron extrañados por la actitud de su amigo, hasta que algo golpeo a Ichiru en el pecho haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, lo único que pudo ver antes de caer al suelo fue una estela de color verde-azulado que se dirigía hacia él.

-ay, ay eso dolió, ¿Alguien anoto la matricula?- lo decía sobándose la cabeza por el golpe y con un poco de dificultad al respirar por algo o alguien que estaba sobre su pecho, no se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba hasta que la chica levanto su rostro con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta quien era -¿Mi…Miku eres tú?- fue lo único que pudo articular por la emoción de verla.

Ella iba a responder pero no pudo porque alguien la levanto de golpe haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-¿Quién te crees para tirarte así sobre Ichiru-kun?- lo decía una total enojada Yuuki al momento de ver como esa chica estaba sobre Ichiru, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que por primera vez oyó a Ichiru tartamudear, y eso la molesto mucho más.

-Yuuki, más vale que dejes a ella quieta si no quieres salir lastimada- se lo aconsejo un poco enojado Ichiru por la reacción que tuvo Yuuki por la recién llegada.

-Pero que te pasa Ichiru-kun, ¿No ves que es una resbalosa?- en eso Yuuki siente como un aura asesina se forma a su cercanía y volteo a ver de dónde venía esa esencia, pero no pudo moverse a tiempo para esquivar una cachetada por parte de la chica de cabellos verdes-azulados que por alguna razón había cambiado a un rojo mucho más intenso que el de Mari-chan.

-Tú me respetas, Baka, tú no sabes quién soy y para que lo sepas yo puedo tirarme sobre Ichiru-onee-san ya que él es mi primo Baka- lo decía la chica mucho más relajada y su cabello retomando su color habitual.

-Ichiru-kun ¿De veras esta chica es tu prima?, por qué no les veo el parecido jijiji- lo decía un poco alegre por la idea de conocer a alguien que conoce a Ichiru aparte de sus amigos.

En eso Mari-chan se le acerca a Yuuki-chan y le comenta al oído.

-Valla, Yuuki-chan al parecer te apareció un fuerte contrincante jijiji.-Lo decía la chica de cabellera roja con un deje de grandeza.

-Ah, tú cállate, cabellos de tomate- al escucharse decir eso palideció a más no poder porque sabía que su amiga tolera que le digan de todo menos que cabellos de tomate, es una sentencia de muerte, entonces decide ocultarse detrás de Ichiru ya que él es el único que puede tranquilizar a la chica cuando está en ese estado.

-¿¡Como me dijiste, Yuuki?!- lo decía casi gritando la chica por lo furiosa que estaba que hasta sus cabellos se elevaron y un aura mucho más siniestra se formo atrás de Mari, mucho más grande que la que formo Miku.

-Mari-chan, ya detente de una vez, dejen de pelear por una vez que ya me tienen cansado de sus peleas de niñas mimadas.- Lo decía Ichiru con una voz que muy pocas personas la conocen y siguen con vida para contar la historia.

-Pe…pero Ichiru-kun, tu sabes...- no pudo continuar por la mirada tan penetrante que le dio Ichiru, mientras que los demás se alegaban de sus vista.

-Ya sé cómo te pones cada vez que alguien te recuerda ese apodo, pero tienes que ahorrar energías para los exámenes ¿Entendido?- Lo decía Ichiru ya cerrando los ojos.

-Y tú, Yuuki-chan, a la próxima mira con quien vas a pelear primero, porque sino, no estarías contando la historia.-Lo decía para que supiese que no debía de subestimar a Miku por su carita angelical, ella es muy despiadada a la hora de luchar enserio.

-Tranquilo Ichiru-onee-san, no le iba a hacer mucho daño por ser una de tus amigas sabes, y dime ¿Cómo está mi primo Zero?- al ver la reacción de enojo que puso Ichiru al escuchar el nombre de su hermano gemelo palideció porque ella nunca había visto que él la mirara con tanto odio en su vida.

-No sé, ni me interesa como este ese infeliz, y nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia ¿Entendido, Miku?-lo decía muy enojado y retirándose con el resto de sus compañeros, ya que el discurso del alcalde y de los diferentes directores por fin había acabado y ahora tendrían las pruebas de selección de los delegados de cada escuela.

* * *

Luego de de que todos pudieron tranquilizarse un poco, se fueron detrás de Ichiru para poder tratar de calmarlo, en eso Yuuki se golpea con alguien y ambos caen al suelo, cuando pudo ver con quien se había golpeado se llevo una gran sorpresa de ver a Ichiru frente a ella, pero algo parecía distinto en él, por ejemplo: su cabello era mucho más corto y su uniforme era muy distinto al de ellos.

-¿Ichiru-kun eres tú?, ¿Por qué te regresaste?- le pregunto ella al chico que se encontraba en frente de ella, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando escucho el chico el nombre de Ichiru, su rostro demostró una sonrisa que casi derrite a Yuuki por su calidez.

-Perdón, pero creo que me estas confundiendo con mi hermano gemelo, Ichiru. Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Zero Kiryu, ¿Y tú eres?- lo decía el chico de cabello blanco corto y ojos miel, muy parecido a Ichiru pero mucho más alto que el, quien la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Gra…gracias mi nom…nombre es Yuu… Yuuki Cross, es… es un placer con… conocerte Zero-san- tartamudeaba Yuuki, por segunda vez en su vida, la primera fue cuando conoció a Ichiru.

* * *

XXXX-FLASH BLACK-XXXX

Estaba una muchacha de unos 10 años en un pequeño parque llorando, ya que el día anterior fue su cumpleaños y nadie se acordó de ello, y se sentía muy Triste porque pensaba que ella no le importaba a nadie.

En eso, un muchacho de 10 años de cabello plateado al parque y se da cuenta de la presencia de la joven quien aun estaba llorando y decidió acercarse a la chica para ver si podía ayudarla en algo. Pero antes decidió comprar un par de helados para así poder tener algo de que conversar con la muchacha.

-Buenas tardes, ¿te gustaría un Helado?, es que me dieron dos por la compra de uno y no me gusta comer mucho el helado.- le mintió para poder ver si ella aceptaba y tuvo un poco de suerte, ya que ella levanto el rostro y pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos, pero no pudo saber si era porque ella estaba llorando o si había nacido así, porque al poco tiempo se desvaneció ese color tomando un color café.

-Gra… gracias por el he… helado, es muy am… amable de tu par… parte de verdad, gracias- lo decía más calmada ella y algo ruborizada por la presencia de ese chico tan amable, pero lo que más la extrañaba era porque tartamudeaba.

-No tienes por qué darlas, dime ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y no te enojas?, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Acaso alguien te hizo daño?- lo decía el chico mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado y comía su helado.

-Me creería…que soy…una tonta…pero es que…ayer fue mi…fue mi cumpleaños…y no me regalaron…no me regalaron nada…ni siquiera mis…mis padres se acordaron.- lo decía con unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Ya veo, yo pensé que alguien te había hecho daño, bueno en ese caso acepta el helado como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte ¿Sí?- lo decía el chico mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gra…gracias de veras, muchas gracias- lo decía de todo corazón la chica algo sonrojada por el abrazo que le dio el chico.

-Pero donde tengo mis modales, gomene mi nombre es Ichiru Kiryu, pero me gusta que me llamen solo Ichiru.-lo decía con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual le agrado mucho a la chica.

-Mi…mi nombre es Yu…Yuuki Cross, es…es un placer conocerte- lo decía ya mucho más calmada y feliz por haber conocido a Ichiru.

-Yuuki, que bello nombre, bueno ¿Dime a donde te gustaría ir primero? Hoy será tu cumpleaños y te complaceré en lo que pueda.- lo decía parándose y extendiendo una mano para que se apoyara en él para levantarse del columpio.

-¿A…a dónde?, no te entiendo Ichiru-kun.- lo decía algo extrañada y un poco asustada porque no sabía nada sobre ese chico.

-No te preocupes, solo vamos a suponer que hoy es tu cumpleaños y yo seré tu acompañante- lo decía con una sonrisa que le transmitía tranquilidad y calidez al mismo tiempo. -Bueno ¿Dime a donde quieres ir, a ver una película o ir al parque de diversiones?- lo decía el chico extendiéndole nuevamente la mano para que se pudiera levantar.

-Bueno me…me gustaría poder ver una…una película, me…me gustaría poder ver…ver el Castillo De Cagliostro- lo dijo levantándose del columpio con la ayuda de Ichiru.

-jeje, que coincidencia, también me gustaría verla, de hecho tengo un par de boletos para el cine, si quieres a verla juntos- lo dijo algo contento el chico por poder ir a ver la película acompañado.

-Me…me sentiría alagada de…de poder ir contigo Ichiru-kun.- lo dijo ella también alegre ya que nunca se imagino tener un día de cumpleaños como este.

XXXX-FIN DEL FLASH BLACK-XXXX

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, con los demás chicos la cosa era totalmente distinta, específicamente entre Ren y Reika quien aun estaba algo triste porque su amigo no la reconoció cuando lo saludo.

En eso, por alguna razón Ren toma la mano de Reika, jalándola hacia una tarima de dudosa procedencia y se empieza a escuchar una música que va aumentando.

Ren: Viviendo en mí mundo no caía en la cuenta de que todo es posible cuando tú te arriesgas

Reika: Yo nunca creí en lo que podía ver nunca abrí mi corazón a otra posibilidad

Ambos: Y sé que algo cambio nunca me sentía así y aquí este día podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo

Reika: Me siento tan bien

Ambos: Estando aquí y ahora mirando siento en mi corazón el comienzo de algo nuevo

Ren: ¿Quién habría pensado?

Ambos: Que todos estaríamos aquí este día

Reika: Y el mundo parece mucho más hermoso

Ambos: Y sé que algo cambio nunca me sentí así,

Reika: Yo sé que es real

Ambos: Esto podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo me siento tan bien estando aquí y ahora en mi corazón

Reika: El comienzo de algo nuevo

Ren: Nunca lo creí posible hasta que me ¡Pasóóóóóóóó!

Ambos : No sabía pero hasta ahora es fácil verlo, es el comienzo de algo nuevo, me siento tan bien estando aquí y ahora mirando siento en mi corazón, que es el comienzo de algo nuevo, me siento tan bien estando aquí siento en mi corazón que es el comienzo de algo nuevo

-Vez es el comienzo de algo nuevo- dijo sonriendo Ren mientras varios jóvenes le aplaudían por el canto- emm, a gracias, gracias hago espectáculos no cobro mucho- dijo sonriendo junto a una sonrojada Reika.

Mientras que el grupo de amigas

-Pueden creer que todos aplaudan y unos lloren por esa ridiculez- dijo Ichiru asqueado volteando hacia sus amigas, pero una gotita se forma en su nuca al ver a sus amigas llorar -¿Katsura-chan, Mari-chan, Miku-chan?- pregunto al verlas abrazadas llorando como magdalenas.

-TE QUIERO MIKU-CHAN- grita la pelinegra llorando mientras la abrazaba

-YO TAMBIÉN MI BELLA Y TONTA AMIGA- grita igual, la chica de cabello verde-azulado mientras lloraba abrazada a la pelirroja.

-MARI ES UNA BUENA CHICA- grito la la pelirroja llorando mientras abrazaba al par de magdalenas.

-¡Por Kami-sama!, ¿Podrían dejar eso?- decía Ichiru, pero se asusta al ver el rostro de sus amigas y su prima mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!- decía Ichiru dando unos cuantos pasos de espaldas y encontrándose con una pared que apareció de la nada para él.

-Onee-san, esa canción me llego al corazón- lo dijo Miku antes de lanzarse a abrasar a un Ichiru muy asustado por la reacción de sus amigas.

-Ichiru-kun es tan feo cuando no expresas tus sentimientos- dijeron al unisonó Katsura y Mari lanzándosela al mismo tiempo para poder abrasar a su pálido amigo.

-POR KAMI-SAMA, ¡AYUDA! -dijo muy asustado el chico y decidió largarse diciendo- COMO DICEN, AQUÍ CORRIÓ QUE AQUÍ QUEDO- alejándose de un gran grupo de chicas que intentaban abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos -¡Aléjense de mí!- dijo corriendo igual o más rápido que el viento.

Mientras iba corriendo, se estrella con una bella chica de cabello plateado y unos bellos ojos negros.

-¡Ay!, ¿Qué me golpeo?- dice la chica pero se sonroja al ver a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos miel, pero se sonroja a más no poder al ver que el chico tenía una mano sobre sus senos y estaban tan cerca que se podían sentir sus respiraciones.

-Etto… perdón… no fue mi intención… fue un accidente- se excusaba Ichiru levantándose de la chica luego de haber notado en donde tenía la mano y muy apenado por lo ocurrido.

-Etto… no… no tienes… por qué… dis… disculparte, solo fue un… accidente ¿Verdad?- empezó a tartamudear la chica luego de haberse levantado del suelo con la ayuda de Ichiru.

-Disculpa mis malos modales, mi nombre es Ichiru Kiryu, es un placer conocerla- lo dijo Ichiru mientras hacia una reverencia.

-no descuida, mi nombre es Lucy Hiou, es un placer conocerte joven Ichiru.- lo dijo la muchacha con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, la cual Ichiru quedo muy sorprendido.

-Hiou, disculpa pero, ¿Eres pariente de Shizuka Hiou, la dama conocida como la doncella roja?- lo pregunto con un poco de brillo en los ojos por la vaga esperanza de conocer a algún pariente de ella.

-sí, ella era mi madre, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- lo dijo la chica al ver el rostro de felicidad del muchacho, al parecer le había gustado la noticia.

-es que he tenido muchas ansias de conocer a algún pariente de Shizuka-sama, y me da mucho gusto en poderte conocer- lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual tenía una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza.

-Shizuka-sama, ¿Tú conociste a mi madre joven?- lo dijo algo contenta por conocer a alguien quien le pudiera contar algo sobre su madre.

-por favor Lucy-sama, llámame Ichiru, y sí, la conocí por un tiempo, fui su mayordomo- lo dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de seguir -y si me permitiera, me gustaría poder ser el tuyo también.

-me alegra poder conocerte Ichiru-kun, y por favor no me llames así que me haces sentir vieja, solo llámame Lucy, y descuida no es necesario que seas mi mayordomo, con solo que me puedas decir algunas cosas de mi madre me bastaría- lo dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por la petición de Ichiru.

-seria un verdadero placer, una pregunta Lucy-chan, ¿A qué colegio asistirás?- lo dijo algo preocupado de poder ser enemigos por el torneo extra-colegial.

-yo asistiré a la secundaria Furinkan, me dijeron que era una de las mejores de la zona en donde vivo, ¿Y tú jov… Ichiru-kun, a qué escuela asistirás?- lo dijo solo por cortesía.

Al momento de saber a cual secundaria ella asistiría se calmo ya que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en enemigos en el torneo.

-qué alivio, yo también asisto a la misma secundaria, si desea puedo darte un tour por el plantel y la cuidad. Claro, si lo deseas.- lo decía con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-me agradaría mucho que me mostrara la secundaria, pero por la ciudad no tienes porque molestarte, un muchacho algo parecido a ti, creo que su nombre es Zero, me la mostrara- lo dijo un poco feliz por la petición de ambos chicos, pero se asusto un poco al ver el cambio de actitud y la mueca de enojo que tomo Ichiru al momento de escuchar ese nombre- ¿Te mo…molesta Ichiru-kun?- lo dijo algo asustada.

-con que ese te lo mostrara, bueno creo que mejor me retiro fue un placer conocerte Lucy-chan- en eso mira por encima del hombro derecho y dice -ustedes apúrense o llegaremos tarde de nuevo- en eso vuelve a mirar a la chica que tenía en frente y le hace una reverencia y se esfuma en una nube de humo carmesí, antes de que alguien le dijera algo más.

-¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hicimos para que se enojara?- lo decía Miku algo asustada por el severo tono de voz que utilizo su primo, en eso se disipa la nube y deja ver a la chica -oye tú, ¿Qué le dijiste a mi primo para que se enojara con nosotros?- lo dijo acercándose un poco malhumorada.

-na… nada solo le di… dije que Zero-kun me mostraría la ci… ciudad- lo dijo con un poco de miedo por la mirada que le daba esa chica y se escondía detrás de su mochila.

-ya veo- lo dijo un poco más calmada y dejando de mirarla de esa manera- para la próxima vez no le menciones nada sobre Zero a Ichiru- lo dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole una de las manos para que pudiera verla a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso por qué?- lo dijo un poco cautelosa, no quería que le volvieran a dar la misma mirada de odio de hace un minuto.

Al ver el rostro de miedo que tenia la chica, Mari decide explicarle las cosas, para que se tranquilizara, cuando se acerco le dijo a Miku que se alejara con la mirada.

-lo que pasa es que Ichiru-kun, por alguna razón odia mucho a su hermano, ni siquiera él sabe la razón por qué lo odia y eso que es su mejor amigo- lo dijo señalando a Ren quien caminaba charlando muy ameno con Reika a su lado, de quien sabe que cosas.

-lo lamento, no sabía nada, lo lamento- en eso mira a una chica que venía detrás de la pareja y su rostro se ilumino olvidándose del susto por lo sucedido -¿Onee-chan, eres tú?- lo dijo Lucy no muy convencida de que sea ella.

En eso todos se voltean a ver a Yuuki quien venía muy distraída, casi se cae al chocar con una piedrita, aun recordaba esa mirada que le daba ese chico tan bello que conoció hace unos momentos, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se lanzo sobre ella para abrazarla y caer al suelo junta.

-Auch, eso dolió, ¿Alguien anotó la matricula?- lo decía un poco adolorida ya que por el abrazo se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza, en eso siente un cuerpo sobre el suyo -etto… ¿Qué paso?

-¡Onee-chan, onee-chan hasta que nos volvemos a ver!- lo decía Lucy muy emocionada por volver a ver a su hermana.

En eso Yuuki se dio de cuenta quien estaba sobre ella y se sorprende mucho, no se esperaba que Lucy estuviera en la misma ciudad que ella.

-Lucy-neechan, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- le decía Yuuki abrasada a Lucy, tanto que la pobre ya estaba azul por la falta de oxigeno.

-nee-chan, no… no puedo respirar- lo dijo antes de quedarse desmayada asustando un poco a Yuuki.

-¿La conoces, Yuuki-chan?- lo decía Katzura quien estaba a su lado ayudándola a levantarse mientras Ren llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente Lucy.

-claro que la conozco, es mi hermanita- lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos por la emoción.

-Hermana, ¿No qué eras hija única, Yuuki-chan?- lo dijo Mari quien miraba el rostro de Lucy y luego el de Yuuki y volvía a mirar el de Lucy- yo no veo nada en común entre ustedes, sabes- lo dijo con una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa.

-Bueno, no es mi hermana de sangre sino mi hermana de crianza por así decirlo, mis padres y sus padres eran muy buenos amigos y nos invitaban a que estuviéramos juntas muchas veces.

-Ah, ya entiendo- lo dijo Ichiru apareciendo en la espalda de Yuuki asustándolos a todos y Ren casi deja caer a Lucy al suelo si no hubiera actuado rápido Ichiru y la sostiene-a la próxima se mas responsable Ren-kun.

-etto… pues tú debes de dejar de aparecer de esa manera, casi se me cae la chica por el susto que me diste.

-¿No les dijes a todos que se apresuraran ya que estamos hiendo muy tarde a la preparatoria?- lo dijo ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo -yo me encargare de llevarla, ustedes apresúrense y vallan antes de que nos cierren las puertas.

En eso, todos caen en la cuenta de la hora y salen corriendo para la secundaria, menos Ichiru ya que tenía a Lucy en sus brazos decidió ir caminando para no molestar y/o lastimar a la chica.


	3. C2: Primer encuentro

CAPITULO 2: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Ya todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas instituciones y estaban esperando el inicio del ciclo escolar y de los exámenes de selección para llevar en alto en alto los nombres de sus planteles.

Mientras se dirigían, los muchachos escucharon pedir a alguien ayuda y decidieron acercarse a ver qué era lo que pasaba pero mientras se iban acercando a la fuente de los gritos, un haz de oscuridad casi golpea a las chicas, pero si golpeo al chico aunque no tuvo daño físicamente, pero si lo afecto psicológicamente ya que cambio un poco su actitud, él siempre estaba con una sonrisa en los labios pero luego del contacto con ese rayo, su sonrisa se esfumo para dejar lugar una mueca de odio contenido.

En eso llega Ichiru ya que él traía una dama desmayada pero cuando va a preguntar, ve que Ren ha cambiado su actitud y eso lo desconcertó un poco.

-Ren-san, ¿Qué está pasando?– lo dijo acercándose a Ren pero cuando estuvo más cerca, vio que sus ojos habían cambiado, parecía que su lado demoniaco había aumentado y su lado vampírico se mantenía igual.

-No lo sé, solo sé que algo o alguien está pidiendo ayuda– ahí por primera vez lo mira y ve algo que lo asusta ve a una criatura detrás de Ichiru, la criatura parecía un demonio algo descompuesto; solo se le ve un ojo y deja ver sus dientes ya que todo su rostro esta cocido y engrapado.

Ichiru al ver el rostro de terror que mostraba Ren, se sobresalto pero entendió luego lo que veía, al momento de ver que señalaba a su espalda.

-Más tarde hablamos de ello Ren–san- en eso escucharon nuevamente gritos –ahora vamos a ver qué pasa, Yuuki–Chan- la nombrada se dio la vuelta un poco asustada por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos –cuídala y no se les ocurra a ninguna acercarse hasta que las llamemos.

Las chicas iban a decir algo pero una mirada de los chicos las asustó tanto que solo pudieron asentir.

-vamos Ichiru-san– lo dijo Ren, pasando entre las chicas corriendo para llegar rápido y auxiliar a quien lo necesitaba.

-Cuídense– lo dijeron las chicas una vez que pudieron articular palabra.

Una vez que se acercaban al lugar pudieron ver lo que pasaba, había una mujer en el suelo inconsciente, todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado, algunos de ellos habían ocasionado que su vestido se halla roto viendo su ropa interior, pero lo sorprendente era que el atacante se preparaba para atacarla una vez más pero esta vez para matarla.

En esos momentos, los muchachos se le lanzaron encima ocasionando que el tipo se sorprendiera pero logro esquivar el ataque de los eso intenta escapar ya que se había expuesto demasiado había seguido a la mujer hasta encontrar el momento indicado para atacarla, pero nunca pensó que un par de mocosos se interpusieran entre él y su objetivo.

-Oye Ren–san, mira como se encuentra ella, yo no permitiré que este tipo se vaya– lo dijo Ichiru antes de atacar al sujeto quien intentaba huir pero se sorprendió al recibir dos golpes uno en su rostro, cortesía de Ichiru, y una patada en el estomago.

-La dama se encuentra bien solo esta inconsciente, aparte de unos golpes y rasguños se encuentra estable– lo dijo Ren, sin quitar la vista del sujeto.

-Bien, ¿Qué dices si le damos el mismo trato que le dio a la señora?– Lo dijo Ichiru, estaba un poco sorprendido por la nueva velocidad de Ren pero no mucho, se había dado cuenta mucho antes de los demás lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

Por otra parte el sujeto estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que un par de chiquillos entrometidos, le hayan mandado a bolar con un simple golpe combinado? Y aun más ¿Cómo ese mocoso de ojos negros había llegado tan rápido para golpearlo? No era posible todo lo que estaba pasando pero se sorprendió hasta que vio algo en esos momentos, sus ojos, los ojos de esos chicos habían cambiado de color no se lo podía creer tenia al frente suyo a un demonio y a un vampiro, y se alegro mucho pensando que ellos dos eran aliados.

-Valla, que alivio tengo, pensé que un par de humanos habían evolucionado pero me alegro verlos, hermanos- lo dijo muy feliz pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro por una de dolor al momento de recibir los golpes de los muchachos.

-Nunca seriamos hermanos de una maldita escoria como tú –lo dijo muy enojado Ren mientras Ichiru alzaba al sujeto con una mano del cuello mientras esperaba que Ren le diera una patada en la cara.

En eso, Ren se acerca a Ichiru y algo sorprendente ocurre, del cuerpo de Ren sale una luz segadora y cuando la luz seso, apareció una espada cuyo mango tenía una forma de calavera y alas de murciélago y el color de su hoja era de un rojo muy intenso, parecía sangre.

Ichiru toma entre sus manos la espada mientras el sujeto aun va volando con la fuerte patada, en eso tropieza con el cuerpo de la mujer y deja un objeto en su mano.

Mientras el sujeto se levantaba e intentaba aprovechar de tomar el cuerpo de la mujer como escudo humano fue atravesado por la espada (Ren) en el pecho por Ichiru.

-¿Quién eres y quién te envía? Bastardo– lo dijo Ichiru con un tono de voz que le dio miedo al sujeto y cualquier persona que la escuchara.

-Nunca te lo diré, no importa que me tortures– luego le escupió en la cara con un poco de sangre –pero te diré algo, mi amo también es su amo y no descansara hasta que no le entreguen lo que le quitaron– luego murió convirtiéndose en cenizas y su esencia absorbida por la espada, también dejo una nota sobre las cenizas.

En eso Ren recupera su verdadera forma y mira la mujer mientras Ichiru toma la nota y la lee en voz alta para que Ren la escuchara.

"Seguiremos atacando a los demás directores hasta que nos entreguen lo que le quitaron a mi amo, el arup auga"–lo leyó Ichiru, pero por alguna razón, que no supieron, se habían enojado mas con solo escuchar la última palabra.

-Ya pueden acercasen chicas pero con mucho cuidado– lo dijo Ren mientras se levantaba y en eso ve algo que brilla en la mano de la dama –oye Ichiru ¿Qué será esto?, creo que se le cayó a ese tipo– lo decía mientras intentaba tocar el colgante, pero antes de que lo tocara Ichiru lo detiene.

-Ren-san, ten más cuidado, no sabemos si nos haga algo mejor toma esa rama y ayúdame a ponerlo en esta bolsa– lo dijo Ichiru, y tal cual el pidió, Ren y él guardaron el extraño colgante en la bolsa.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?– preguntaron todas las chicas al unisonó después de ver el cuerpo de la mujer semidesnuda y a los chicos cerca de ella.

-Pues lo que están viendo– lo dijo Ichiru mientras cubría el cuerpo de la mujer con su gabardina.

-No me digan que ustedes dos querían violar a esa mujer– lo dijo Miku ocasionando que todos se cayeran de espaldas al estilo anime con una gota cayendo por su sien.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Miku! Lo único que sabemos es que alguien la estaba atacando cuando llegamos– lo dijo Ren mientras señalaba un montón de cenizas cerca de él.

-Ren-san, tú y las chicas adelántense y avisen de lo que pasa solo a Rochi-sama y dile que preparen la enfermería– lo dijo Ichiru mientras tomaba la dama como una princesa y comenzaba a caminar.

-Está bien, yo me llevare el collar para que nos crean– lo dijo Ren tomando el collar del bolsillo de la gabardina de Ichiru –chicas, es mejor que nos apuremos para no llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases– lo dijo mirando a todas las chicas antes de salir corriendo.

-Nosotras le avisaremos a la enfermera para que tenga todo listo para su llegada– lo dijo Yuuki mientras salía a correr seguida de las demás chicas y de los chicos.

-Ren, acompáñalas, no quiero que a ellas las ataquen como a ella– lo dijo Ichiru mientras caminaba con la mujer en los brazos.

-Vale, pero cuídate, si necesitas algo ya sabes cómo llamarme– lo dijo Ren mientras salía corriendo para poder alcanzar a las chicas.

Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que cerca de donde ellos estaban los observaban dos hombres, los cuales estaban en el techo de una casa cercana.

-Oh vaya, creo que hemos subestimado a esos chicos– lo dijo uno de ellos mientras sonreía falsamente.

-mmm, vámonos– lo dijo el otro mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando al otro atrás por unos segundos antes de seguirlo.

En ese momento Ichiru voltea a ver al lugar ya que había sentido algo pero cuando se fijo solo pudo ver las dos estelas de humo, iba a revisar cuando siente que la mujer que tiene en brazos se mueve inquieta.

-Tranquila, ya todo paso, estás en buenas manos, puedes tranquilizarte- se lo dijo cerca del oído, y al parecer funciono por qué dejo de moverse inquieta y pareció que se había quedado dormida, ocasionando sacar una sonrisa a Ichiru quien respiro ya más tranquilo y decidió ir al colegio para que la examinaran.

Mientras tanto en la secundaria Furinkan, Ren y las chicas acababan de llegar y se dirigen al auditorio ya que el guardián del colegio les informo que todos estaban ahí y estaban a punto de iniciar la presentación.

* * *

Ya en el auditorio.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la preparatoria Furinkan– lo dijo un anciano, él cual usaba unas gafas oscuras a pesar de que estaban en un lugar con poca luz –este nuevo año que inicia, nos recuerda que siempre debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros desde los chicos hasta los grandes. Bueno, como ya todos saben, en sus papeles de ingreso colocamos una hoja donde debían poner cuáles son sus poderes y sus habilidades.

En eso se abren las puertas del auditorio y se pueden ver a un grupo de chicas seguidas de un chico, los cuales estaban muy cansados y en sus rostros se podía ver que estaban preocupados.

-Rochi-sama, necesitamos de su ayuda– lo dijo Lucy ya que fue la primera en recuperarse antes.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?– lo dijo una mujer de cabello azul con una diadema roja al lado del director.

-Mientras nos dirigíamos a la secundaria nos encontramos a una mujer siendo atacada por un hombre– lo dijo Miku, mostrando a través de sus ojos el miedo que sentía al solo recordar el evento.

-Pero nos interpusimos Ichiru y yo para evitar que la mataran, mientras que las chicas se quedaban apartadas para su protección– lo dijo Ren una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y dónde esta Ichiru-Kun?– lo dijo uno de los profesores que tenía el peinado en punta.

-No debe de tardar, mi primo está trayendo a la mujer para que la examine la enfermera– lo dijo Miku antes de ver el rostro del director el cual se mostraba sin emoción visible.

En eso, todos los alumnos salen corriendo pero con un grito proveniente del director todos se detienen y algunos se devuelven a sus asientos.

-Bulma–sensei, tu dirígete a la enfermería y prepara una camilla, ustedes a mi oficina y los demás a sus dormitorios– lo dijo el director mientras caminaba a la puerta –Bulma, dile a Ichiru que lo espero en la dirección una vez deje a la dama en tus manos.

-Como diga, Rochi–Sama– le dijeron todos al anciano antes que el saliera del lugar y se empezaran a escuchar murmullos de los alumnos los cuales querían saber más.

-Lucy–chan, ¿Me acompañas? Veo que estas un poco lastimada– lo dijo Bulma viendo bien esta vez a la chica, la cual tenía una leve cortada en la frente.

-No es nada Bulma-Sensei, solo es un leve golpe– lo dijo Lucy pasando un dedo por la herida la cual ya estaba cicatrizándose.

-Está bien, y díganme, ¿Dónde esta Ichiru-Kun?– lo dijo Bulma cambiando de tema mientras se dirigía a la salida del auditorio.

-En este momento debería estar llegando a las puertas, creo– lo dijo Miku en pose pensativa.

-Vale, gracias. Ahora será mejor que se dirijan a la dirección, no es bueno hacer esperar a Rochi-sama– lo dijo Bulma antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las puertas de la secundaria, Ichiru tenía una acalorada charla con el portero.

-Ya te dije que tengo prisa ¿Acaso no ve como se encuentra ella?– Lo dijo Ichiru intentando pasar por décima vez sin conseguirlo.

-Y yo ya te dije que ella no puede entrar sin el permiso de algún profesor o de Rochi–sama en persona–clo decía el portero mientras no dejaba pasar a Ichiru.

-Ya deja de molestar, si no quieres quitarte, te quitare yo mismo- lo dijo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Eso me gustaría verlo muchacho– lo dijo un señor de pelo negro en punta apareciendo detrás del portero.

-Goku–sensei, usted da permiso que este muchacho pase con esta mujer– en eso no puede terminar porque recibe una fuerte patada con tanta fuerza que lo hace volar varios metros.

-Para que la próxima vez cierres tu maldita boca antes de decir algo, maldito insecto– lo dijo Ichiru tratando de sonar como su profesor de deportes.

-Adelante muchacho, tienes que llevarla a la enfermería, Bulma-sensei ya se encuentra allá, luego de dejarla ver directo a la dirección- lo dijo Goku, parándose en enfrente de Ichiru para que lo viera.

-Está bien, como usted diga Goku-sensei- lo dijo Ichiru empezando a caminar hacia la enfermería.

En la oficina del director los chicos estaban diciendo lo ocurrido al director Rochi y a otro sujeto el cual había aparecido de la nada.

-...y eso fue todo lo que paso, Rochi-Sama- lo dijo Ren.

-Ya veo, ¿Pero ninguno de ustedes tiene una herida o algo parecido?- lo dijo el extraño hombre, vestido de negro y con una calavera como mascara.

-No señor, bueno, nosotras no tenemos nada ya que como dijo Ren-san, Ichiru-kun no nos dejo acercarnos hasta que nos llamo- lo dijo Miku mirando al extraño hombre.

-Shinigami-sama, usted ¿Qué piensa de todo esto?- lo pregunto un muy preocupado Rochi, el cual se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que son uno héroes- lo dijo el enmascarado haciendo resbalar una gota de sudor por la nuca de los presentes.

En eso se escucha que golpean la puerta.

-Disculpe Rochi-sama, pero acaba de llegar el joven Kiryu, ¿Le digo que pase? -lo dijo una mujer que tenía el cabello azulado.

-Sí, déjalo pasar Lanche-chan- lo dijo el maestro Rochi mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Como digas, ¿Y les traigo algo de tomar?

-Dos cafés, por favor. Chicos, pueden retirarse, Mamoru-san espera un poco en la recepción- lo dijo el anciano.

-Como digas, Rochi-sama- lo dijeron todos al unisonó.

Luego que Ichiru les contara la misma historia los hombres dejaron que Ren entrara.

-Chicos, ¿Están seguros que fue lo único que paso o hay algo más? -lo dijo ya muy serio, el extraño sujeto.

-Bueno, hay tres cosas que no mencione al frente de las chicas- lo dijo Ren.

-Ah sí, ¿Y qué fueron?

-1ª La transformación que tuve en la pelea- lo dijo Ren antes de cambiar de forma.

Cuando vieron los dos adultos se sorprendieron mucho, ya que no sabían que él pudiera hacerlo, pero cuando Ichiru cogía la espada y la movía tan fácil se sorprendieron mucho más.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes transformarte? Mamoru-san-lo dijo Shimigami.

-Desde que me golpeo esa haz de oscuridad.

-Tú no debes estar en este plantel, tu lugar es en el Shibusen, y que tú te puedes transformar en arma y ahí te podemos ayudar- lo dijo como una orden el enmascarado.

En eso Ichiru apunta a la garganta del extraño hombre con la punta de la espada.

-Más respeto, no sabemos quién rayos seas, pero aquí estamos mucho mejor- lo dijo Ren desde esa forma.

-¿Cómo qué estamos?-lo dijo Rochi.

-Todos saben que un arma sin su técnico no es nada, y yo también me quiero quedar aquí- lo dijo Ichiru. En eso, Ren regresa a su verdadera forma.

-Y no queremos nada con ustedes- lo dijo Ren cuando ya estaba al lado de Ichiru.

-Cambiando de tema, las dos otras cosas son estas- lo dijo Ichiru mientras sacaba una bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? Acaso me trajeron basura- lo dijo Rochi mirando de mala gana a los chicos.

-Uno, no es basura, son los objetos que le quitamos al atacante.

-Y dos, lo trajimos en esta bolsa para evitar que nos hiciera algo- lo dijeron Ren e Ichiru consecutivamente.

Cuando sacaron la nota se la pasaron a Rochi, el cual luego de leerla se la tendió al otro hombre para que la analizara. Luego sacaron el colgante el cual mostraba un extraño brillo.

-Este fue el collar que le quitamos al atacante antes que lo descubriéramos, se le había quedado en la mano cuando tropezó con ella- lo dijo Ichiru antes de ponerlo en la mesa.

Cuando ambos hombres vieron el collar se sorprendieron ellos ya conocían ese emblema y quien debería estar detrás del ataque.

-Pueden retirarse- lo dijo Rochi mientras alargaba la mano pero Ichiru fue más rápido y cogió el colgante -entrégamelo, joven Kiryu.

-Lo lamento pero no, ese es un emblema familiar y tengo a la persona precisa para que averigüe de que familia proviene- lo dijo Ichiru antes de ponerse el collar.

-Te estoy dando una orden Ichiru, que me lo entregues–lo dijo un poco molesto, Rochi.

-No te preocupes por el, Rochi-Sama, está en buenas manos- lo dijo antes de salir de la oficina seguido de Ren.

-Ichiru ¿Por qué no se lo entregaste?- le pregunto Ren ya un poco alejados de la Dirección.

-Luego te lo digo, ahora tengo que llevárselo a alguien para que nos diga que es- lo dijo Ichiru antes de dirigirse a las puertas.

* * *

En la dirección.

-Que muchacho tan desobediente, al parecer no tienes mucha autoridad sobre él -lo decía el hombre de negro mientras se tomaba una de las tazas de café.

-No es eso Shinigami-sama, lo que pasa es que él nunca lo ha tenido en cuenta en nada, aunque él siempre lo hace y además, él nunca hablaría con él si no fuese necesario- lo decía Rochi mientras miraba como Ichiru salía del plantel.

-¿A quién te refieres? Rochi-sama- lo dijo el enmascarado acercándose a ver también por la ventana.

-De su hermano, Zero Kiryu, él estudia en la academia Cross- lo dijo sentándose en su asiento de director.

-No sé, pero ese apellido me suena- lo dijo Shinigami sentándose en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio.

-Eso es porque los Kiryu fue una de las primeras familias que apoyaron la creación de los colegios- lo dijo Rochi apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Ve a descansar, Rochi-sama, tus alumnos cuidaran bien del lugar, tu descansa un poco- lo dijo un poco preocupado por su viejo amigo y compañero en combate.

-Sí, tienes razón, Shinigami-sama, pero iré a descansar después de pasar por la enfermería, quiero saber cómo está la mujer que trajeron ellos- Shinigami pensaba que Rochi era un buen tipo, se preocupaba por todos, pero cuando vio la mirada pícara que tenía cambio su idea de inmediato.

-ay Rochi-sama, nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad, viejo verde?- lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos, pero aunque el también quería verla lo demostraba tanto como Rochi.


	4. C3: Conociendo al demonio

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO AL DEMONIO

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la secundaria Furinkan, en la secundaria del santuario estaban sus profesores un poco preocupados ya que su directora aun no ha llegado.

-Oye Seiya-sensei, ¿No sabes a donde fue Sasha-sama?- lo dijo un hombre con el cabello verde, y un rostro un poco femenino con una camisa verde y unos pantalones blancos con unas tiras para los pantalones, aunque su apariencia dice que es un muchacho, él es el maestro de música.

-No Shun-sensei, pero deberíamos ir a buscarla con mucha discreción, no quiero que los alumnos se enteren de su ausencia- lo dijo un hombre alrededor de los 25 años, pelinegro, con una camisa roja y unos pantalones azules, lo cual lo hacía parecer mucho más joven.

-Nosotros iremos a buscarla, tú quédate para que los alumnos no sospechen- lo dijo un hombre de cabellos dorados el cual lleva una camisa azul sin mangas y unos pantalones con unos volados anaranjados los cuales le cubren las espinillas.

-Vale, me quedare pero me llaman si encuentran algo sospechoso ¿Vale?- lo dijo Seiya.

-Vale, ahora ve y has que los preparativos vallan como teníamos planeado- lo dijo un hombre con los ojos cerrados y una larga cabellera negra, tiene un vestido tradicional de china gris.

-Vamos, dejemos a Seiya y los otros 12 profesores que miren las cosas aquí. Shun, tú ve a la heladería que le gusta a Sasha-sama. Rioga, tú ve al parque principal, tal vez se devolvió por algo, por último, Shiriu y yo revisaremos las cercanías- lo dijo un hombre de cabello negro, tiene una camiseta azul y unos pantalones rojos.

Mientras eso pasaba en la secundaria el santuario, Ichiru llego al último lugar que desearía ir: a la preparatoria Croos. Y para su mala o buena suerte, su hermano gemelo estaba haciendo las rondas por el perímetro de la preparatoria.

-Ichiru, ¿Eres tú?, ¡Que alegría verte, hermano!- lo dijo muy feliz de poder ver a su hermano, y que no intentara hacer que no existiera.

-Ya deja de hacer el ridículo Zero, tú muy bien sabes que yo solo vendría a verte si hay algo que pasa, y es esto- lo dijo mientras se quitaba el collar y se lo arrojaba a Zero.

-Que hermano ¿vienes a darme un regalo?, pero tú nunca lo has hecho desde que esa mujer te llevo- lo dijo Zero antes de esquivar un puñetazo de Ichiru pero no puedo esquivar un codazo de él.

-Más respeto con Shizuka-sama, tú no tienes derecho ni de nombrarla, Baka- lo dijo Ichiru más calmado luego de darle un golpe a su hermano.

Zero iba a decir algo pero cuando vio la mirada de Ichiru decidió cambiar de tema, no quería iniciar una pelea con su hermano.

-Entonces, ¿A qué has venido? Ichiru-kun- lo dijo un hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que es muy raro que Ichiru vaya a visitarlos.

-Solo he venido a ver de qué es ese emblema que tiene el collar, Caien-Sama- lo dijo Ichiru haciendo una reverencia.

-Ichiru-kun, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que tengas tantas formalidades conmigo, además dime ¿Cómo está mi hija, Yuuki?- lo dijo con unos brillos alrededor de él.

-Ella se encuentra bien, no le paso nada- lo dijo Ichiru mirando a los ojos al director de la preparatoria Croos.

-Como que no le paso nada, dime ¿Paso algo luego de la presentación en el parque?- lo dijo cambiando totalmente su actitud, de una juguetona y bromista a una seria.

-¿Es qué no saben nada de lo ocurrido?- lo dijo un poco desconfiado.

-No ¿Y qué deberíamos saber?, dime hermano-lo dijo también tomando la misma actitud que su director y protector.

-Una mujer fue atacada por las cercanías de la heladería Kuroshitsuji, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro plantel escuchamos los gritos de auxilio y acudimos un compañero y yo a ver qué era lo que pasaba, cuando vimos que el sujeto quería matar a la mujer la defendimos y luego lo derrotamos, y ese collar es lo único que dejo en el lugar luego que se volviera cenizas cuando lo eliminamos, pensé que ya lo sabrías Zero, ya que tú puedes ver a través de mis ojos- lo dijo mientras miraba a Zero muy enojado.

-Lo lamento, pero desde que te fuiste con ella, no pude volver a ver a través de ti hermano- lo dijo Zero con la misma mirada puesta en Ichiru.

-Bueno ¿Me darán la información que deseo o no?- lo dijo Ichiru ya un poco harto de tener que ver la cara de su hermano.

-Déjame averiguar, Caien, hermano- lo dijo Zero tomando el collar pero Caien se lo quito de las manos y lo arrojo lejos.

Cuando vieron eso, Ichiru fue tras el collar y cuando regreso con él, llego muy chocado por la actitud que tomo Caien.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?, ¿Por qué lo arrojaste, Caien-sama?- lo dijo Ichiru poniéndose nuevamente enfrente de él pero con el collar en su bolsillo.

-No vuelvas a mostrar ese collar aquí, si no quieres que alguien te ataque-lo dijo muy serio pero a la vez preocupado Caien.

-¿Quién me atacara?- lo dijo Ichiru desafiando a su hermano, pero una pequeña piedra le golpea en la cabeza haciendo ver en la dirección de donde provenía la piedra.

-con que ustedes otra vez, Kaname, Aido, Kain y Shiky, que molestias ver sus caras nuevamente- lo dijo antes de agacharse para evitar un latigazo de sangre.

-más respeto con Kaname-sama- lo dijo un muchacho de pelos dorados al lado de un muchacho de pelos anaranjados.

-oye Aido-kun, si no miras bien, él no soy yo- lo dijo Zero parándose al lado de su hermano.

-como siempre tan impulsivos y persiguiéndole el trasero a Kaname ¿Verdad?- lo dijo Ichiru mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la ropa.

-te dije que no querías problemas, ¿Verdad, Ichiru-kun?, ahora dame eso para evitar más líos- lo dijo Caien extendiéndole la mano a Ichiru para que le entregara el collar.

-Ni en sueños, mejor se lo entrego a Rochi-sama- lo dijo Ichiru mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar alejándose de todos.

-Espera, el emblema es de una orden llamada DRAGONS- lo dijo un hombre de una gabardina roja que le llega hasta las pantorrillas y de cabellos casi tan blancos como los de Ichiru.

-No puede ser, ¿Otra vez tengo que ver tu rostro luego de la muerte de Shizuka-sama?- lo dijo Ichiru sin darse la vuelta para encararlo.

-Dante-sensei, ¿Tú y mi hermano ya se conocían?- lo dijo Zero muy desconfiado por la reacción que tuvo Ichiru ante Dante.

-mejor me voy, solo quería colaborar mis sospechas sobre este collar- en eso Ichiru se lo manda a Zero- quédatelo, ya no me sirve de nada, y antes que se me olvide, Miku-onee-chan está en la secundaria Furinkan, para que no la atormentes con tus estúpidas preguntas.

-¿Cuándo llegó mi prima y por qué está allá den ves de aquí?, dímelo o te lo tendré que sacar a la fuerza- lo dijo Zero poniendo sus ojos rojos y preparando la Bloody rose.

-inténtalo, ya que no soy tan débil como tu, hermanito tonto- lo dijo Ichiru dándose la vuelta y esquivando una bala de la Bloody rose -que inútil eres, ni siquiera puedes herirme con tus propias manos, de verdad que inútil eres.

-dime joven, ¿De dónde sacaste este collar?- preguntó Dante, mostrándoles el collar, el cual mirándolo detalladamente tiene un par de dragones los cuales representan el ying y el yang.

-se lo dejo de tarea, Dante-sensei, mejor me lo quedo y dime Kaname ¿Aún intentas ser la pareja de Zero?- lo dijo con claras intenciones de sacarle de sus casillas pero en lugar de que Kaname le dijera algo, solamente desvió la vista un poco sonrojado.

-Que Kaname-sama ¿no le harás algo por atreverse a decir eso?- lo pregunto el muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules antes de de salir corriendo para intentar golpear a Ichiru por su osadía.

-otra basura que este colegio tiene, ¿Qué sucede en este lugar Caien-sama?- lo dijo Ichiru golpeando al chico mandándolo tan fuerte que quedo incrustado en la pared -más suerte para la próxima, Aido-baka, y descuida que esa vez no te dejare ir con tan solo un brazo lastimado.

En eso desaparece de la vista de todos y aparece al lado de Zero golpeándolo en el estomago ocasionando que este se desmaye-ahora estamos a mano, Baka- esas fueron las palabras que escucho Zero antes de caer desmayado.

-Dante-sensei ¿Por qué razón le dio esa información a Ichiru-kun?- se lo pregunto Caien con un tono que demostraba preocupación y enojo por la osadía de su subordinado.

-por qué ese collar ya perdió todo su poder, pero hay algo en el que me dice que necesita saber sobre esa organización- lo dijo Dante antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la academia.

Mientras tanto en la Secundaria Furinkan, más preciso en los dormitorios de la Secundaria en el cuarto de Ren y de Ichiru, Ren no se podía quedar quieto por lo que había visto, esa criatura detrás de Ichiru lo tiene muy preocupado, pero no podría decir nada ya que sabía que las chicas podrían asustarse por eso, y las chicas estaban hay también en el cuarto de los chicos esperando a Ichiru para saber qué fue lo que paso en el callejón ya que Ren les había dicho que solo se los diría una vez que Ichiru estuvieran con ellos para que el pudiera decirles que fue lo que sucedió, en eso sientes que una ventana se abre y sienten la presencia de Ichiru un poco molesto.

-Ichiru-oneechan, ¿En dónde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados, hasta este no dejaba de caminar y caminar, ya me tenia harta- lo decía miku mientras abrasaba muy fuerte a Ichiru sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Miku, no puedo respirar- lo decía Ichiru tratando de tomar un poco de aire por el abrazo tan efusivo que le dio su prima -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ocurre algo para que todos estén aquí?- lo dijo mientras le regresaba el abrazo a Miku.

-Ichiru-kun, ¿Me podrías decir qué o quién es esa cosa detrás de ti?-lo dijo Ren muy preocupado por su amigo, pero no logro ver como se tensaron Miku e Ichiru por su pregunta.

-Dime Ren, ¿De qué estás hablando?, yo no veo nada ni a nadie detrás de él, ¿No será que estas aun preocupado por lo que paso en el callejón?- lo dijo Reika mientras se paraba para poder sentar a su amigo, el cual ya estaba muy extraño desde que salieron de la oficina del director.

-no Rei-chan, Ren-kun tiene razón, hay algo detrás de mi primo- lo dijo Miku mientras se soltaba de Ichiru y cambiando el color de su pelo a uno negro el cual le cubría el rostro.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?, yo no veo nada detrás de él, nos están tomando el pelo ¿Verdad?- lo dijo Mari un poco asustada de que no les estuvieran tomando el pelo.

-No Mari-chan, si hay algo detrás de mí, es un demonio el cual esta encerado en mi cuerpo, su nombre es Némesis- lo dijo Ichiru mientras se sentaba en la sala y los invitaba a todos a que se sentaran también.

-Némesis, ¿Por qué ese nombre me parece conocido?- lo dijo Katzura mientras se sentaba y miraba a Ichiru para saber más sobre esa criatura.

-es uno de los diosas de los dragones, y también es el destructor de este mundo- lo dijo Ichiru mientas tomaba una de las cartas que estaban en la mesita del centro, luego dijo unas cuantas palabras las cuales ninguno entendió, bueno casi, ya que Miku se tenso mucho mas al oír esas palabras y sus pelo cambio nuevamente de color a uno blanco casi como el de Ichiru.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue que la carta empezó a brillar tan intensamente que cejo por unos instantes a todos, pero empezaron a escuchar como unas cadenas caen al suelo, cuando la luz seso y se acostumbraron nuevamente a la luz, se sorprendieron por ver a una criatura detrás de Ichiru, pero lo que más los asusto fue que esta criatura estaba atada con cadenas las cuales salían del pecho del propio Ichiru.

-Chicos, les presento a Némesis, uno de los 9 dragones elementales, y también el destructor de las familias Kiryu y Hatsune- lo dijo Ichiru sentándose nuevamente.

-¡¿Que, qué?!-lo dijeron todos cuando pasaron del susto al asombro de ver esa criatura de frente.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que tú tengas dentro a ese demonio y no nos diéremos cuenta de su existencia?- lo dijo Katsura acercándose a Ichiru con claro enojo, pero luego retrocedió cuando vio como se movía el demonio intentando soltarse de las cadenas.

**-Despreciable mortal, ¿****C****ómo te atreves a tenerme como tu prisionero?, solo espera a que pueda salir de aquí y sabrás de que soy capaz**- lo decía Némesis mientras un liquido oscuro salía de su boca.

-bueno la verdad, yo ya lo sabía-lo dijo Ren cambiando el tema pero lo que menos espero es que todos se le quedaran viendo y Mari se le acercara y lo tomara del cuello

-¿Tú lo sabías y no nos contaste?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- lo decía Mari mientras estruja Ren hasta que este quedo azul por falta de aire.

-él se dio cuenta antes de la batalla del callejón, él no lo sabía hasta ese entonces, por favor Mari, suéltalo- lo pidio Ichiru mirándola con una sonrisa la cual desconcertó por un momento a las chicas las cuales no pudieron hacer más que sonrojarse.

-¿Pero por qué no nos contaste de él?, ¿Acaso no confía en nosotras?-lo decía Mari una vez que dejo a Ren para que respirara en los brazos de Reika.

-no se los conté por qué tenía miedo de que ustedes me rechazaran, además no es algo que sea muy grato hablar para mí o para Miku-oneechan- lo dijo Ichiru viendo de reojo a su prima la cual había regresado cambiar el color de su cabello a negro pero aun lo mantenía cubriéndole el rostro.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, dijiste algo sobre una relación entre esa cosa y ustedes dos, ¿No? -lo dijo Lucy quien se ha mantenido al margen de la charla abrasando a Yuuki.

**-****¡****SOY UN DIOS MORTAL MAS VALE QUE LO RECUERDES SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESTRUYA!-** lo dijo Némesis intentando avanzar al lugar donde esta ella pero con una mirada de Ichiru el se detuvo.

-más vale que cierres tú maldita boca, maldito demonio, recuerda quien te derroto y te encerró, más vale que no lo vuelvas a olvidar si no quieres que sea yo quien te destruya de una vez por todas, maldita escoria- lo dijo Ichiru mirándolo a los ojos, bueno al único ojo que se le puede ver antes de desvanecerse en una nube la cual regreso al cuerpo de Ichiru.

-Creo no lo hacemos enojar, me da mucho miedo cuando lo está- lo decía Ren escondiéndose detrás del sofá con las chicas a su lado.

-¿Aún quieren saber la relación que tenemos los tres?, no se preocupen, pueden preguntar seré yo quien decida si respondo a sus preguntas- lo dijo Ichiru mirándolos a todos más calmado.

-claro, si podemos saber lo que pasa-lo dijo Yuuki saliendo detrás del sofá donde se había escondido momentos antes.

-lo que les dije fue que ese demonio es uno de los dragones elementales, como ya saben hay nueve elementos los cuales son: fuego, viento, agua, tierra, metal, madera, electricidad, luz y oscuridad- lo decía Ichiru como si fuera un maestro dando una lección a sus alumnos.

-eso ya lo sabemos, ¿Pero cuál es la relación que tiene esa cosa con ustedes?- lo decía Reika mirando a su amiga, estaba enojada ya que ella no le había contado sobre sus padres y mas con Ichiru porque se desviaba del tema.

-él mato a nuestras familias, ¿¡Contenta ahora?!- lo gritó Miku con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones.

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que acababa de decirles Miku, ¿Ese demonio mato a las familias Kiryu y Hatsune?, ¿Pero cómo es posible que Ichiru esté tan fresco con esa cosa dentro de él? Y lo más importante ¡¿Cómo demonios Ichiru lo tiene dentro?!

-antes de que empiecen a divagar, les contare la historia- lo dijo Ichiru mientras les invitaba a sentarse mientras el iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

* * *

XXXFLASH BLACKXXX

Transcurre en el año 2012, nuestras familias se habían reunido para ver el eclipsé lunar que ocurriría y que los mayas predijeron.

-Primos, ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de pastel?- lo decía una pequeña niña de cabello verde-azulado, con un bello vestido estilo princesa.

-vale, vallamos pero solo un poco, luego no podrás comer lo que preparo la tía Meiko- lo decía uno de los niños tomando la mano de ella.

-ustedes vallan y me traen un poco ¿Vale?, quiero ver el eclipse que ya va a comenzar y Zero cuida de que Miku no se ensucie- lo decía el otro muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando ellos dos entraron a la casa el eclipse apenas comenzaba a formarse y todos estábamos muy emocionados, pero jamás pensamos que algo aparecería, cuando nos dimos cuenta una luz muy intensa nos cubrió a todos cegándonos por un momento, cuando pudimos ver de nuevo vimos a una criatura cayendo en medio de nosotros y se lanzo a atacar a todo el mundo.

Ya había matado a todos y se dirigía a matarnos también a Zero, a Miku y a mí, pero apareció una bella mujer quien impidió que nos atacara, esa mujer era Hiou Shizuka, pero no pudo detener mucho a esa criatura y la iba a matar si no nos metemos en medio con las armas de nuestros padres, yo había tomado la espada de mi madre la rosa negra, Miku había tomado la armadura de su madre la rosa blanca y Zero la pistola de mi padre la rosa sangrienta o bloody rose, y logramos detenerlo, pero como yo siempre estaba enfermo me fue muy difícil detener el ataque de esa cosa.

Pero cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo apuñalado con la espada de mi madre por ese demonio, pero por alguna razón empecé a absorber la espada y unas cadenas salieron de mi espalda y lo atraparon, una vez que las cadenas lo tenían bien sujeto también empecé a absorberlo junto con la espada.

XXXFIN DE FLASH BLACKXXX

* * *

-Es por esa razón que Zero intento matarlo, ¿Felices?- lo dijo un poco enojada, Miku que salía de la habitación con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-No, aun no estoy contenta, ¿Por qué diablos tú hermano quiso matarte?- lo dijo Yuuki y los demás asistieron, dándole la razón.

-Por qué Némesis debía estar dentro de él y no dentro mío- lo dijo Ichiru muy calmado, recostando su cabeza sobre su puño derecho.

-¿Y eso por qué?, no entiendo nada- lo dijo Mari ya un poco cabreada por qué no le querían contar nada.

-Por qué cuando salió Némesis del portal, Zero debería ser su prisión, para que no pasara lo que paso- lo dijo Miku sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde Ichiru estaba sentado.

-Pero él no logro contener su poder y ya saben el resto- lo dijo Ichiru mientras le pasaba a Miku el vaso con agua y con un par de pastillas, las cuales saco de una cajita, una vez que las puso dentro del agua estas se disolvieron teniendo el agua de un color rojo muy parecido a la sangre.

-¿Qué es eso?, me parecen conocidas- lo dijo Yuuki acercándose a tocar una de las pastillas de la cajita que tenia Ichiru sobre la mesita.

-claro que te deben parecer conocidas, son las pastillas de sangre que tu padre les da a sus alumnos de la clase nocturna, se las quite al inútil de Zero para tomarlas yo- lo dijo mientras le pasaba el vaso a Miku -Ten Miku-onee-chan, de seguro que debes estar hambrienta ¿No?-lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ichiru-oneesan, se ve muy deliciosa, ¿Pero Zero-oneesan no las necesitara?- lo dijo Miku, ya todos esperaban que Ichiru cambiara de expresión por la mención de su hermano como siempre pero eso no paso.

-no lo creo, además ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se las saque, dime ¿La quieres o me la tomo yo?-lo dijo mirando el vaso desconcertando a todos, ya que no se enojo cuando Miku dijo la palabra Zero.

-no, ¡Es mía, solo mía!- en eso también toma la cajita de píldoras de sangre -mi tesoro, mi tesoro.

En eso todos no pueden evitar echarse a reír por la manera que lo dijo.

-oye Ichiru, ¿Por qué te enojas cuando nosotros te mencionamos a tu hermano, pero cuando ella lo hace tu le sonríes?- lo pregunto muy recelosa Mari.

-Por qué ella es más temible que Némesis cuando se enoja y no quiero pasar otra temporada en el hospital gracias a las caricias de ella- lo dijo Ichiru mirando de reojo a Miku la cual su cabello había cambiado nuevamente de tono, ahora tenía un color rosado, al parecer estaba muy feliz con "su regalo".

Mientras eso pasaba en la habitación de los chicos, en la enfermería de la secundaria Furinkan su director acababa de llegar.

-Dime Bulma, ¿Cómo se encuentra la mujer, ya recobro el conocimiento?- lo decía el director mirando los papeles que tenia Bulma en la mano, asustándola ya que no lo sintió llegar a la enfermería.

-Rochi-sama, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me asuste de esa manera?- lo decía un poco asustada u un poco enojada por la sonrisa que tenía ese viejo.

-Es que es muy divertido asustarte, Bulma, jejeje, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?- lo dijo mirando hacia la camilla en donde se encontraba la mujer.

-Es muy sorprendente, su cuerpo se está curando muy rápido, al parecer no es una humana cualquiera, pero me parece conocida, pero por tantos golpes que tiene no logro reconocerla, un momento- en eso se acerca y mira el anillo que ella lleva y se da cuenta de quién se trata.

-Bulma, Bulma ¿Qué pasa, sabes de quién se trata esta mujer?- lo dijo un poco preocupado por la actitud de su vieja alumna.

-Ella, ella es, es Athena-sama- lo dijo mirando a su viejo profesor, el cual quedo igual que ella, con una cara de puro asombro.

-¿Estás segura, Bulma?, recuerda que ella hace mucho que se retiro a su plantel seguida de los 5 caballeros- lo decía el maestro acercándose a ver el anillo.

-claro que estoy segura, ella me dio un anillo muy parecido a este- en eso saca una cadena en el cual posaban un par de anillos-lo ve es igual al que ella tiene, ella me lo dio como muestra de nuestra amistad.

-llama inmediatamente a la secundaria el Santuario, y averigua si Sasha-sama se encuentra en el- lo dijo muy serio dirigiéndose a una silla cerca de la camilla.

-De inmediato, ¿Y qué les dijo si no está ella?, ¿Qué vengan?- lo dijo Bulma con el auricular del teléfono en la mano.

-diles que vengan los 5 caballeros, y que traigan una muda de ropa para ella- lo dijo Rochi cubriendo mas a la mujer ya que estaba un poco desabrigada.

-aló, ¿Seiya-sensei?, soy yo, Bulma, la enfermera de la secundaria Furinkan, dime ¿Sasha-sama se encuentra en el plantel?- lo dijo casi a la carrera, no quería saber que su amiga de la infancia realmente se encontraba en una de su camillas.


	5. C4: La ira convertida en hombre

Capítulo 4: La ira convertida en hombre.

Seiya acababa de ingresar a la oficina de la directora, pensando que ella estaría ahí para poder tranquilizarse, desde que la ceremonia concluyó no la había visto y tenía un mal presentimiento. En eso suena el teléfono y él contesta.

-Hola, ¡Ah! Hola, Bulma-sensei, sí, ¿Qué pasa? No, desde esta mañana no la he visto y estoy muy preocupado- lo dijo muy serio, no es usual que alguien de otro plantel llamase a preguntar por su directora.

-Como lo pensaba, Seiya-sensei, ella se encuentra aquí en la enfermería de la secundaria Furinkan, Rochi-sama requiere de su presencia y de los otros 4 caballeros- lo dijo Bulma al otro lado de la línea- por alguna razón se tranquilizó, creo que la razón fue que se encontraba en buenas manos, Seiya-sensei, te daré todas las explicaciones cuando los 5 caballeros estén aquí- lo dijo una voz muy conocida y muy importante al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Está bien, Rochi-sama, pero dime, ¿Ella se encuentra bien? Solo quería saberlo para decirles a los demás si preguntaban por ella.

-Sí, ella se encuentra bien, y por cierto, traiga una muda de ropa para ella, adiós- luego de eso empezó a marcar a Rioga, Shun, Ikki y a Shiriu para que fueran a la secundaria Furinkan mientras él se dirigía a la habitación de su directora por una muda de ropa para ella.

Ya ha pasado una semana de lo ocurrido con Sasha y en la secundaria Furinkan ya están preparando los exámenes para elegir quienes participaran en el torneo.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y aun no le tocaba salir al salón de nuestros protagonistas y ellos ya estaban un poco desesperados, bueno, unos más que otros, por ejemplo: Ren, quien no paraba de preguntar la hora. Pero lo que menos se esperaban era el ingreso de dos nuevos compañeros.

-Hay que sacrificar algo para conseguir aquello que se desea, y para lograrlo se debe pagar con algo del mismo valor, ese es el principio básico que rige la alquimia, el intercambio equivalente, en aquellos días creíamos que esa era la verdad que gobernaba el mundo- lo decía un hombre alto, pelo largo y negro, ojos color cambiantes, lleva una casaca roja y debajo un conjunto negro de pelea.

En eso se abre las puertas dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos azulado con una linda sonrisa la cual venia con dos chicos.

-Disculpe, Galen-sensei, por interrumpir su clase pero acaban de ser transferidos estos chicos de otras escuelas y fueron asignados a su clase- lo dijo mientras dejaba pasar a los dos chicos, uno de ellos era un chico de cabello negro con destellos azulados, orbes azabaches, y una chica cabello rojo fuego (no chillón) y ojos gris profundos.

-Bueno chicos, por favor, preséntense ustedes mismos- lo dijo Galen-sensei.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- lo dijo el chico sin quitar la mirada fría, al momento dio un suspiro al ver la cara de todas las chicas con corazoncitos en sus ojos, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, acosadoras.

-Mi nom… nombre es Akari Uchimomo, espero po… poder ser su amiga- lo dijo la chica un poco apenada por las miradas de las chicas, por haber llegado con ese chico.

-Bien, pueden tomar asiento, hay un par detrás del señor Kiryu- en eso, Ichiru alza la mano para que pudieran ver los asientos.

-Antes que se me olvide, Galen-sensei ya es casi el turno de sus alumnos para ingresar a la prueba- lo decía una mujer de caballo azulado con una rosa en el cabello.

En eso la mujer estornuda y su cabello y personalidad cambiaron, su cabello cambió a un rubio muy bello pero su carácter es de tenerlo miedo.

-¿Qué están esperando gusanos? Adelante, vayan a sus pruebas o los mato- lo dijo mientras se ponía a disparar con una metralleta que nadie sabe de dónde la saco. En eso vuelve a estornudar y regresa a ser la chica de cabellos azulados y con una sonrisa angelical.

-Vamos chicos, creo que no quieren esperar para saber quien de ustedes pasaran al torneo- lo dijo antes de salir como si nada mientras que una barrera echa de sangre se desasía.

-Gracias Ichiru-kun, ya veía pasar mi vida antes de mis ojos- lo dijo Miku abrazándose a sí misma.

-Bueno, ya escucharon y espero poder luchar con ustedes- lo decía Galen antes de salir del salón.

-¿Disculpa pero como se creó esa barrera de sangre tan rápido?- lo dijo Akari un poco sorprendida.

-Ah, eso fue gracias a él- lo decía un chico muy musculoso y de cabellera rubia, que le llegaba hasta la espalda.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- le preguntó el nuevo un poco impresionado, nunca antes había visto tal control de sangre, lo había visto en libros pero nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Su nombre es Ichiru Kiryu, es un poco engreído, y casi nunca dice una palabra, perderían su tiempo si intentan charlar con él- lo dijo una muchacha de cabello dorado y ojos verdes.

Ese comentario hizo sentir un poco mal a la chica, ya que ella sabe cómo se siento cuando los demás lo rechacen ni siquiera conocerlo. Por alguna razón decidió acercarse para ver si podía al menos escuchar la vos del chico de caballo plateados.

-Hola, dis… disculpe pero quería dar… darte las gracias, por lo de hace un momento- lo dijo un poco tímida por la mirada del muchacho.

-No hay de que, solo lo hice, no me gusta que me disparen ni a mis amigos- lo dijo con una sonrisa la cual Akari sintió cálida.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esa barrera?, sé que es muy difícil tener un dominio tan grande en la sangre-lo dijo el chico nuevo mirándolo con superioridad.

En eso lo voltea a ver y ve la misma mirada que tiene Zero cada vez que lo ve y es por eso que se levanta y lo encara.

-Tienes muchas ansias de poder ¿No es verdad, Uchiha?- lo dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube roja dejándolo aun mas desconcertado.

-Creo que tu y mi primo no se van a llevar muy bien que digamos, por cierto mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, es un placer conocerlos- lo dijo la chica de cabellos verdes azulados.

-Mucho gusto, pero ¿Cómo fue qué él desapareció?- lo pregunto muy impresionada Akari y Sasuke solo asintió.

-La verdad no lo sabemos, siempre lo hace cuando se enoja-lo dijo una muchacha Cabello negro largo.

-Y eso, ¿Por qué se habrá enojado?, la verdad me gusto mucho la sonrisa que me mostró- en eso todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke y Miku vio el problema.

-al parecer él pudo leer tu mente, ¿Recuerdas lo qué dijo?- lo dijo Miku poniendo una mano en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando.

-que estoy en busca de poder, ¿Pero cómo él pudo saber eso?- lo dijo muy bajo, casi en un susurro el cual casi pasa desapercibido por todos, menos de Yuuki.

-él puede leer las mentes de las personas tan solo verlas un momento, al parecer tú tienes la misma mirada que su hermano- lo dijo alejándose de los demás esperando poder calmar a Ichiru.

Mientras ellos discutían esto en la preparatoria el santuario se encontraba Sasha mucho mas repuesta en su oficina a pesar de las amenazas que le había dado su amiga de la infancia Bulma.

En eso, entra uno de sus docentes.

-¿Atena-sama, por qué no se encuentra en su cama?, sabe muy bien que debe mantener reposo por dos semanas mas- lo decía un hombre de cabellera negra con un poco de enojo.

-lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me ocurrió, pensé que si ponía mi mente en otra cosa podría dejar de pensar en ello- lo dijo sin despejar la vista de los papeles de su escritorio, en eso se fija en un paquete muy peculiar -¿dime Seiya-sensei, quién envió este paquete?

-Ah, ese lo envió el muchacho que te salvó, dijo que solo tú lo abrieras y más vale que ninguno de nosotros porque nos patearía los traseros por el atrevimiento-lo dijo recordando el día en el cual se los entrego.

* * *

XXX-FLASH BLACK-XXXX

Acabábamos de llegar al Furinkan y nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina del director para saber en donde se encontraba Sasha-sama. Pero cuando disponíamos a tocar la puerta un chico nos detuvo.

-Hasta que se dignan de presentarse pandilla de holgazanes-lo dijo el chico con los brazos entrelazados y los ojos serados mientras se recargaba al lado de la oficina.

-¿Como nos llamaste mocoso?- lo dijo mi compañero Ikki.

-Los llame pandilla de holgazanes, ¿algún problema? -lo dijo el chico mientras abría los ojos y empezaba a caminar a nuestro lado.

-como te atreves, ¿acaso sabes quién somos?- lo dijo esperando que el chico se retractara de sus palabras al saber de quienes éramos.

-si lo sé, son los inútiles que no pueden cuidar de Atena-sama y nos toca a mí y a mi amigo rescatarla del tipo que deseaba matarla, ya que la encontró desprotegida- lo dijo cogiendo de la solapa de la chaqueta de Ikki como si no le importara nada.

En eso lo miramos muy asustados porque no sabíamos quién era este chico, y al parecer por la fuerza que tiene ya que logro alar al Ikki con solo una mano nos tenía un poco preocupados.

-Dime quien eres chico, y cómo es eso que Sasha–sama fue atacada- lo dijo Shun intentando calmar el ambiente y al parecer lo logro ya que el chico soltó a Ikki y cambio su mirada.

-Mi nombre no es importante solo tiene que saber que ella fue atacada y el malnacido quien lo hizo ya no existe más- lo dijo como si nada, sin ningún sentimiento que me congelo la sangre.

En eso logramos ver a Roshi-Sama el cual venia charlando con otro muchacho y cuando nos vio le indico que más tarde hablarían.

-Ichiru-kun ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- lo dijo mirando directamente al chico que teníamos enfrente.

-pues... saludando a los inútiles guardianes, Roshi-sama- lo dijo mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de saludo.

-¿Oye cómo te atreves a llamarnos así, quien te crees?- lo dijo, mi ryoga mientras lo detenían shiryu y shun de los brazos para evitar se lanzara sobre el chico.

-el salvador de su directora, Baka- lo dijo como si nada antes de recibir un golpe con el bastón de Roshi en la cabeza.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas Ichiru-kun?

-Ya perdí la cuenta, pero es la verdad, si ellos la protegieran como se supone que debían de hacerlo, ella no se encontraría en la enfermería con esos moretones en su cuerpo- lo dijo mirando a Roshi-sama mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Cuando Ichiru dijo eso fue como un balde de agua fría, ahora sabíamos porque el chico nos trataba tan mal, nos estaba pagando nuestro descuido con esas palabras y sus acciones, y no podíamos decirle nada, lo único que pudimos hacer fue bajar la cabeza avergonzados, pero lo que paso luego nos dejo mas avergonzados ya que Roshi también nos regaño peor que el chico.

-Dime ¿tu eres Seiya, verdad?, quiero que le entregues este paquete a Sasha-sama una vez que se recupere, por lo visto ella estará en una semana de nuevo en su oficina, entrégaselo-lo dijo una vez que los demás ya habían entrado a la oficina de Rochi. Mientras yo me dirigía a la enfermería.-y más les vale a ninguno de ustedes abrirlo ya que si lo hacen les pateare el trasero como lo hice con ese tipejo.

* * *

XXX-FIN DE FLASH BLACK-XXXX

Cuando ella abrió el paquete pudimos ver el báculo que ella siempre mantenía a su lado destrozado, pero con una nota pegada a él.

-Sasha, cuando veas esto dirígete inmediatamente a la preparatoria furinkan, y traiga consigo el paquete, atte: Ichiru Kiryu- por alguna razón cuando vio el nombre soltó la hoja como si de fuego se tratase, al mismo tiempo que palidecía.

-dime ¿Fue Ichiru quién me salvo la vida?- lo dijo muy asustada por alguna razón, y cuando me acerqué a ella y coloque una mano en su hombro pudo tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa dime, ya conocías a ese chico Sasha-sama?- lo dije un poco preocupado por su reacción.

-Prepara mi vehículo, por favor Seiya-sensei- lo dijo ya más calmada mientras volvía a poner la tapa del paquete.

Mientras esto pasaba en la secundaria "el santuario", en la preparatoria "Furinkan ", acababan de iniciar con los combates de selección.

En este momento acababa de ingresar Ichiru a un cuarto donde solo se podía ver gracias a una verlas y se podía ver una figura en el medio de la sala.

-Hola joven Ichiru, por lo visto yo seré tu supervisor, espero que estés preparado- lo decía mientras se quitaba su gabardina y la dejaba a un lado mientras sacaba una espada.

-Espero no hacerte mucho daño, Galen-sensei- lo dijo mientras Ichiru se mordía el dedo anular, haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre, la cual después de que sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo muy intenso se solidifico creando una espada en sus manos.

-Oh, vaya con que al parecer uno de mis alumnos si ha puesto atención en mis clases, que alagado me siento- lo dijo un poco impresionado por el truco que hizo Ichiru.

-¿Quién inicia, tú o yo?, ¿Me dejarías hacer el primer ataque, por favor?- lo dijo Ichiru antes de lanzarse a un combate contra galen el cual lo recibió con los ojos cerrados, pero los abro un poco cuando vio la fuerza que ponía Ichiru en su ataque.

-Valla que fuerza tienes joven, al parecer tienes algo que te motiva a luchar- lo pensó Galen antes de desaparecer ante la vista de las personas que estaban en las gradas viendo el combate y esperando que terminara pronto para poder poder luchar también.

En eso Galen aparece detrás de Ichiru intentando hacer una estocada a Ichiru pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Ichiru había predicho su movimiento, poniendo la vaina de su espada junto en el lugar donde esta se dirigía.

-Creo que es mi turno, ¿No es verdad?- lo dijo Ichiru antes de tomar la muñeca de Galen haciendo que soltara la espada por la presión que ejercía, y ser lanzado contra la pared.

-Creo que te subestime joven, pero ya no mas- lo decía mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

-Dime Galen-sensei, ahora si podemos pelear, es que me estoy cansando de jugar- Lo dijo haciendo que los alumnos lo mirasen aun mas sorprendidos.

-Está bien joven, tu mismo lo pediste- lo dijo mientras recibía la espada la cual Ichiru se había acercado a entregársela, cuando los dos ya estaban en poción, desaparecieron asombrando a todos, pero cuando empezaron a escuchar sonidos de choques de metal vieron que en el centro se encontraban los dos manteniendo una ardua batalla de espadas, hasta que estas se rompieron por la mitad.

Pero el combate no termino ahí ya que ambos de alejaron uno del otro en un salto y Galen escupió una fuerte llamarada la cual se dirigía directo a Ichiru, el cual golpeo fuertemente el suelo haciendo que este se levantase creando un escudo el cual detuvo la llamarada.

Cuando el polvo se disipó todos pudieron ver que Galen e Ichiru estaban con una rodilla en el suelo sosteniendo su mano derecha la cual tenia una esfera en ella, la de Galen era de fuego, la cual giraba muy rápido y la de Ichiru era eléctrica la cual iba creciendo a medida que unos destellos de luz se funcionaban con la esfera.

-cañón de partículas de fuego/eléctricas- gritaron al mismo tiempo, un fuerte rayo proveniente de las esferas chocaba contra la otra, lo sorprendente es que cuando ambas técnicas chocaron, se extendieron hasta tomar una altura de 10 m. de altura la cual ninguno de los dos mostraba intención de detenerse.

-Galen-sensei, Ichiru–kun, ¡Deténganse en este momento!- lo grito una voz desde las puertas.

Cuando escucharon la voz de Rochi, ambos detuvieron sus ataques al mismos tiempo pero abriendo la boca de una manera descomunal, para luego dejar salir una densa nube de vapor que nublo la vista de todos hasta que se disipo.

Cuando esto ocurrió todos se quedaron con la bocas abiertas, ya que sorprendentemente el lugar no mostraba ninguna sicatris del combate que se llevo al cabo pero lo que mas los sorprendió que ambos habían cambiado de forma, Galen había cambiado a un dragón negro con los ojos rojos, mientras que Ichiru se veía como el demonio que tiene dentro.

Pero solo fue por un pequeño lapso de tiempo ya que en un destello ambos regresaron a ser los mismos.

-Gomen Rochi-sama, pero ¿Por qué detiene nuestra pelea?, acaso paso algo- lo dijo Ichiru sin despegar la vista de Galen en ningún momento.

-Si Ichiru-kun, Sasha-sama se encuentra en la dirección, al parecer viene a verlo a usted, me pidió el favor que te llevara con ella- lo dijo mientras se encaminaba al centro de la arena, la cual tenia un hechizo que podría hacerse tan grande como el combate lo necesitase.

-Ah si, y dime Rochi-sama ¿Con quién de esos inútiles vino ella?- lo dijo ya mirándolo y regresando a tomar el color normal de sus ojos, mientras Galen recogía su gabardina del suelo y guardando su espada, pero cuando se dispuso a tomar la espada de Ichiru esta empezó a evaporarse, descorcertandolo un poco- mo te preocupes Galen-sensei, esa es la habilidad de la rosa negra.

-Esta bien joven, por lo pronto solo tengo que decirte que apruebas, espero que en las demás pruebas tengas tanto vigor como en esta- lo dijo mientras sacaba una lista y procediendo a llamar a los demás concursantes.

En eso se retira Rochi seguido de cerca de Ichiru pero antes de salir voltea a ver a sus amigos y les muestra una sonrisa la cual pudo tranquilizar a las chicas,

-Bueno quien sigue es el joven Ren Mamoru- lo dijo una ves que Rochi había salido de la habitación.


	6. C5: Tentando a la bestia

**CAPÍTULO 5: TENTANDO A LA BESTIA.**

Mientras eso pasaba en la preparatoria Furinkan, días antes había ocurrido un atroz accidente, un grupo de niños que estaban jugando en un callejón habían encontrado el cuerpo desmembrado de un hombre de edad desconocida, las investigaciones no dieron resultado de quién era o de dónde venía ya que no tenía ningún documento consigo, sólo se consiguió una nota dirigida a uno de los estudiantes de las más destacadas preparatorias de la ciudad, la preparatoria Konoha.

Mientras la policía hacia las investigaciones para saber quién fue el autor material de este crimen y quién era el pobre desgraciado que tuvo tal atroz muerte, dos personas estaban entrando en un callejón donde fue encontrado el cuerpo.

-Dime Misato-chan, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a este sitio, sabes que se encuentra cerrado no?- lo decía un muchacho no más de 24 años, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo parecía de un muchacho de 14, iba vestido como un colegial, ya saben camisa blanca, con una camiseta color verde azulado debajo, y un pantalón de color verde oscuro.

-Lo sé muy bien Shinji-kun, pero quiero saber por mí misma quien fue el que le causó la muerte a tu padre- lo decía una chica de cabello azulado, quien aparentemente tiene 32 años, lleva un vestido sin mangas color rojo vino, y un crucifijo de plata, tiene unos anteojos los cuales le cubren unos ojos rojos por el llanto.

-sí, lo sé pero aunque me mandes a esa preparatoria, a investigar a ese tal Naruto, sé que él no tiene nada que ver con eso- lo dijo mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo y empezaba a caminar fuera del callejón, pero algo capta su atención y decide ir a investigar -Oye Misato-chan, encontré algo, ven a ver.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraste Shinji-kun?, dime- lo dijo mientras corría a ver lo que el chico le mostraba, al parecer era un pedazo de una tela la cual tenía un grabado, era una tela negra con una nube roja en ella.

-Akatsuki de nuevo, ¿Por qué ellos no nos dejan en paz de una vez por todas?- lo dijo mientras apretaba los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza ejercida.

En eso llegan corriendo un par de chicas de 16 y 17 años, una de ellas tiene el cabello azul claro y los ojos son un poco rojos casi negros, la otra chica tiene el cabello rojo, y ojos azules.

-Misato, ¿Ya encontraste los culpables de esto? -lo dijo la pelirroja la cual venía con un vestido verde olivo, en su mirada se podía ver la ira que tenía y al momento de ver al chico le dio una cachetada -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-eso lo podría decir yo, Asuka-chan. Hola Reí-chan ¿Cómo estás?- lo dijo mientras desviaba la vista a ver a la otra chica, la cual al momento de verlo solo bajo la mirada apenada.

-estoy bien Shinji-kun, ¿Y tú?- lo dijo la otra chica la cual venía con un traje escolar de la preparatoria Furinkan, una camisa blanca y una falda verde claro, con el logotipo de Furinkan en la manga derecha (el símbolo tortuga de Dragón ball).

-Qué bueno saberlo y dígame, ¿Han tenido algún inconveniente en adaptarse en la secundaria Furinkan?- lo dijo mirando a Asuka, no quería decirlo pero él esta más preocupado por ella que por Reí, aunque Asuka sea enojona, él sabe que es solo una fachada.

-Sí, ellas no han tenido ningún inconveniente, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ellas- lo dijo una voz, la cual para Reí fue muy conocida.

-¿Qué, quién eres? Aparece gusano- lo dijo Asuka, levantando la cabeza a una de las ventanas donde pudo ver una sombra.

-Disculpa mis malos modales, pero estaba preocupado por Reí-chan, ya que salieron sin que nadie las vieran, y me preocupé de que le haya pasado algo malo- lo dijo un muchacho parado al lado de Reí, el cual tenía una mirada que daba miedo.

-Ichiru-kun, ¿Por qué nos seguiste?- lo dijo Reí al momento que tomaba la mano de este para que se calmara.

-ya lo dije, me preocupe de que te hicieran algo malo, además no puedo estar preocupado por ti Reí-chan- lo dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa la cual Reí devolvió, pero cuando Ichiru poso su vista en la tela que tenía Misato en las manos, su expresión dio más miedo, hasta Reí se alejó un poco de él -Akatsuki- lo dijo mientras dejaba salir un intenso poder por el enojo que tenía al ver esa prenda.

Cuando vieron esto Asuka, Misato y Shinji retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos por el miedo, pero Reí se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, el cual calmó por completo a Ichiru.

-tu sabes quienes son, dímelo ahora antes de que te haga que me lo digas a la fuerza- lo dijo Asuka pero por primera vez, Reí se interpuso entre ellos, dejando desconcertados a los tres -Reí apártate, él sabe lo que necesitamos.- lo dijo mientras la intentaba mover pero por alguna razón no lo logró.

-creo que deben de saber qué fue lo que paso aquí, pero no puedo decírtelos aquí, vayan a la secundaria Furinkan, ahí les responderé a todas sus preguntas, y no se preocupen por Reí-chan, ella los estará esperando allá- lo dijo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo junto con Reí quien se despidió agitando la mano.

-pero ¿Qué pasó y quién es ese?- lo dijo Asuka cuando pudo salir del asombro cuando ellos desaparecieron.

-Oigan ustedes tres, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No saben que este callejón está prohibido el paso para los civiles?- dijo un policía que pasaba por el lugar.

-discúlpenos señor oficial, es que nos perdimos, estábamos buscando la secundaria Furinkan, vera, no somos de aquí y por eso nos hemos perdido, ya es la tercera vez que nos pasa esto- lo dijo Misato mientras salía del callejón con una sonrisa la cual logro calmar al oficial.

-Claro señorita, se encuentra en esa dirección, si gusta podría acompañarlos hasta la secundaria- lo dijo el oficial mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no tartamudear por estar enfrente de esa sonrisa, lo cual no logró.

-Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero podremos apañarnos nosotros solos, vámonos Misato-sama, quien sabe lo que puede hacer ese tal Ichiru a Reí-chan- lo dijo Asuka mientas intentaba jalar a Misato en dirección de la secundaria Furinkan, pero lo que dijo el oficial la desconcertó un poco.

-Ah, no tienen por qué preocuparse si su amiga se encuentra con el joven Ichiru, está en buenas manos- lo dijo el oficial mientras se disponía a seguir con sus rondas.

-¿Acaso tú conoces a ese muchacho, señor oficial?- lo dijo Shinji, quien era el que estaba más cerca, ya que Asuka había salido casi corriendo jalando a Misato junto con ella.

-El joven Ichiru es uno de los estudiantes más fuertes que tiene la secundaria Furinkan, hasta logró derrotar un Ángel el año pasado él solo- lo dijo impresionando a Shinji con solo la mención de la palabra Ángel.

-Gracias por su información señor oficial, ahora me retirare para poder alcanzar a mis amigas, con su permiso- lo dijo Shinji mientras hacia una reverencia antes de salir corriendo para poder alcanzar a las chicas.

Mientras tanto Ichiru apareció justo en frente de la sala donde una hora antes había combatido contra Galen, se disponía a golpear cuando sintió que Reí estaba llorando.

-Reí-chan ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras, acaso te lastimé mientras nos transportábamos?- lo preguntó Ichiru mientras le secaba las lágrimas y la miraba con una ternura, muy raro en él.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- lo decía Reí mientras bajaba nuevamente la cabeza, pero Ichiru le alzo la vista para que lo encarara.

-Reí-chan, ¿Por qué no podría preocuparme por el bienestar de mi prometida?, además quería saber cómo es el hijo del comandante Ikari, espero que no te haya molestado- lo dijo Ichiru antes de darle un tierno beso a Reí, la cual lo correspondió luego de unos segundos.

En eso se abren las puertas dejando salir al grupo de amigos, cuando vieron el beso que se estaban dando, Yuuki bajo la vista un poco apenada, increíblemente no le dolió ver a Ichiru con otra chica, ya que sintió feliz por su amigo de la infancia.

-Etto… pasa algo raro aquí, dime Yuuki-chan, ¿No estás enojada con esa chica por estar besando a tu chico?- lo dijo Mari un poco alto para que Ichiru dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y les tomara en cuenta.

-La verdad no Mari-chan, de hecho, me siento feliz de que por fin tenga a alguien a su lado y se muestre como era antes- lo dijo con un poco de nostalgia al recordar cómo era Ichiru antes de que perdiera a la única persona que consideraba como a su madre, a Shizuka Hiou.

-Etto… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- lo dijo muy sonrojado Ichiru, mientras se alejaba un poco de Reí a regañadientes, la cual también estaba sonrojada.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ¿No crees, joven Ichiru?- lo dijo Galen mientras lo miraba con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, al parecer le gustaba la relación de sus alumnos.

-Gomen, Galen-sensei, pero Rochi-sama requiere de su presencia en la dirección, es para que nos ayude con un trabajo de alquimia- lo dijo Ichiru retomando la actitud de siempre, un poco frio el cual parece que no le importa nada.

-Está bien, joven Ichiru, enseguida me dirigiré para allá, pero para la próxima no coma ante los pobres ¿Si me entiende, no?- lo dijo Galen mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ichiru lo que provocó que se sonrojaran él y Rei.

-Galen-sensei, por favor- lo dijo Rei mientras ocultaba su rostro ruborizado con sus manos detrás de Ichiru.

-Etto… Galen-sensei, será mejor no hacer esperar a Rochi-sama y a Sasha-sama ¿No cree?- lo dijo Ichiru, disimulando un poco su sonrojo, por el acto de Rei de ocultarse detrás de él.

-Está bien ya voy, ya voy no tienes por qué enojarte- le dijo Galen antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz.

-Sasha-sama se encuentra aquí, pero ¿Por qué no está Miku-chan contigo?-lo dijo Reika quien por alguna razón, tenía unas pinzas de lugar de manos, tal vez por la lucha contra Galen para pasar a ser uno de los seleccionados para el torneo.

-Miku-nee-chan no se encuentra conmigo porque va a reparar el báculo de Sasha-sama- lo dijo Ichiru mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección seguido por los demás chicos.

En la dirección había una acalorada discusión entre Miku y Sasha por cosas triviales como la moda o yo que sé, Rochi y Seiya no podían hacer más que observar ya que cuando intentaron calmarlas, estas les dieron una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, que ocasionó que se desmayaran por más de 10 minutos, en eso tocan la puerta y Rochi dio permiso a que pasaran.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí, Miku y Sasha, qué demonios están haciendo, y qué rayos le hicieron a estos pobres hombres?- lo dijo Ichiru haciendo que las mencionadas dieran un brinco un poco asustadas por la voz tan molesta empleada por Ichiru.

-Etto… no pasó nada ¿Verdad, Miku-chan?- lo dijo Sasha mientas le daba un abrazo a Miku para calmar un poco la ira de Ichiru.

-Sí, tienes razón Sasha-chan, no pasó nada, así que por favor tranquilízate, primito ¿Sí?- lo pidió Miku mientras ojitos de cachorrito.

-Espera, acaso ustedes dos se conocen, ¿Pero desde cuándo?- lo dijo Reika mientras se acercaba a verlas más de cerca.

-Claro que nos conocemos, ya que Sasha-chan es la prometida de Ichiru-nee-san- lo dijo Miku mientas se soltaba del abrazo de Sasha, y los demás volteaban a ver a Ichiru.

-Ella es mi ex prometida, cuantas veces tengo que decirte la misma historia Miku- lo dijo Ichiru haciendo que todos se asustaran de nuevo por que cambiaron el color de sus ojos a un rojo claro.

-Pero primo, sabes que ella aun te quiere, por qué no de las una oportunidad- lo decía Miku mientras Sasha esperaba que la respuesta afirmativa, ella aun quería a Ichiru, pero por sus impulsos lo había perdido y ahora tenía la esperanza de que él aun la amara.

-La respuesta es no, además no puedo hacerle eso a mí prometida, yo no soy tan vil como tú, Sasha- lo dijo Ichiru mientras le mandaba una mirada de rencor a Sasha.

-Prometida, pero ¿Quién es la maldita que me arrebató lo que es mío?- lo dijo Sasha muy enojada, una cosa es que Ichiru le haya roto el corazón, pero otro que estuviera nuevamente comprometido, no lo podría soportar, en eso recibe una cachetada cortesía de Rei.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirme así, además yo no voy por la calle besuqueando al hermano de mi prometido- lo dijo Rei mientas se acercaba a Ichiru y le tomaba la mano.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Él es mío y no te lo dejare- lo dijo Sasha antes de intentar saltar sobre la chica, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no lo podía mover, en eso ve que el color de ojos de Ichiru era un rojo aún más intenso y comprendió lo que pasaba, Ichiru la estaba deteniendo con su látigo de sangre y supo que lo había perdido definitivamente.

-Si le intentas poner una mano encima a Rei-chan, te aseguro que no quedara rastro de ti en este mundo Athena ¿Entendido?- lo dijo Ichiru ocasionando que todos dieran unos pasos hacia atrás, del temor que los atacara.

-Ichiru-kun, amor tranquilízate ¿Quieres? Además no creo que esta pueda hacerme nada- lo dijo Rei mientras le daba una sonrisa la cual logro calmar la ira de Ichiru antes que este la abrazará.

-Dime Rochi-sama, para que me a citado el día de hoy en su despacho-lo pregunto Galen intentando calmar el ambiente, lo cual lo logro por completo.

-Es cierto, Galen-sensei necesito de su ayuda para poder restaurar este báculo- lo dijo Miku mientras le mostraba los pedazos del báculo los cuales estaban sobre el escritorio de Rochi.

-Hmmm, esto es muy difícil de hacer, pero no imposible, dígame algo: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién lo construyo en primer lugar?- lo dijo Galen mientras tomaba uno de los pedazos y lo examinaba detalladamente.

-Sí, mi madre y yo lo construimos, pero necesito de su ayuda para poder repararlo, ya que el proceso es muy tedioso y no puedo hacerlo sola- lo dijo Miku mientras miraba los restos con nostalgia, casi nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos estaban observando los restos del báculo.

-Dime Galen-sensei, necesita algo para poder ayudar a Miku-nee-chan, con la reparación de ese báculo-lo dijo Ichiru mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a Miku para que se secara las lágrimas.

-Solo unas cuantas cosas, y un poco de tu sangre joven, al parecer este báculo tiene como base tu sangre- lo dijo un poco desorientado por ese hecho, solo había visto un objeto que estaba hecho con sangre y no era tan buen trabajo como ese báculo.

-Está bien, ¿Qué necesitamos para poder reparar el báculo de Sasha-sama?- lo dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba con un poco de esfuerzo a Galen para ir por los materiales.

-Solo necesitaremos un cristal de plata para el mango, un rubí negro para el adorno dorado y un diamante de diente de dragón para la gema- lo dijo Miku viendo de reojo a Ichiru, por alguna razón que no comprendía, ya no confiaba en el como antes y eso la asustaba un poco.

-y también la sangre del joven Ichiru, sin ella no podremos reparar este báculo de ninguna forma, perdería todos su poder y se rompería inmediatamente- lo dijo Galen mientras sacaba un mapa y señalaba los lugares donde encontrarían los objetos.

-Este bien, más tarde iré por ellos, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer, ¿Verdad, Rei-chan?- lo dijo Ichiru mientras tomaba el mapa y posteriormente toma de la mano a Rei, la cual no había despejado la vista de Sasha en ningún momento.

-Pero ¿Qué es más importante que arreglar el báculo de Sasha-sama?- lo dijo Seiya mientras se paraba enfrente de Ichiru y Rei impidiendo que avancen.

-La entrega de los Evas es más importante que eso, además los otros dos pilotos acaban de llegar, ¿No es así, Rei-chan?- lo dijo mostrando una sonrisa a Rei la cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco antes de asentir.

-¿Qué, qué?, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que esas cosas son más importantes que mi bienestar?-lo dijo Sasha al ver que Ichiru ya no le prestaba atención como en los años pasados, no lo podía creer, había perdido definitivamente al amor de su vida.

-Porque lo son, a diferencia tuya Sasha, yo si me preocupo por el bienestar de la persona que amo y no ando destruyendo sus sueños- lo dijo Ichiru intentando de nuevo avanzar hacia la puerta pero en eso esquiva un puñetazo que se dirigía a él.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma a Sasha-sama porque te costara la vida!-lo dijo Seiya que por alguna razón traía puesto un traje dorado con alas y un arco con flechas también doradas.

-Oh, valla, un santo de Athena y su armadura, ¿Cuál es? Déjame ver a si la armadura de sagitario, pero que porquería de armadura ¿No crees?- lo dijo Ichiru al tiempo que posaba un dedo sobre la armadura haciendo que esta se rompiera dejando perplejos a Seiya y a Sasha, nunca antes habían visto que con un solo toque la armadura dorada, la cual es una de las más poderosas se destruyera tan fácilmente-por lo visto no habías visto las pequeñas grietas que tiene ¿Verdad?.

-Podre Aiyoros-sama, debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba al ver su armadura en alguien que ni siquiera pudo cuidarla bien- lo decía Rei al momento de tomar una de las flechas del suelo.

-¿Cómo que Aiyoros-sama?, ¿Acaso tú lo conociste antes de su muerte mocosa?- lo dijo Sasha sin ocultar por un momento lo molesta que estaba con ella por lo de Ichiru.

-no solo eso, sino que él fue mi hermano- lo dijo mientras le arrojaba la flecha con una precisión a Sasha que paso cerca de su oreja y se clavó en la pared como si fuera lanzada por un arco.

-bueno, como no tenemos más que hacer aquí nos retiramos, por cierto "Hollow"- lo dijo Ichiru y algo sorprendente paso, los pedazos de la armadura se empezaron a unir y formaron nuevamente la armadura de sagitario, pero esta vez la armadura había obtenido de nuevo su esplendor y belleza, además que había evolucionado dejando ver que el casco había cambiado a formar solamente una diadema -esta vez cuídela mejor porque para la próxima será tu vida la que será intercambiada por la de la armadura.

En eso desaparecen Ichiru y Rei ante la vista de todos y unos segundos después se retira de la misma forma Galen, sin antes de decirle a Miku que lo buscara una vez que Ichiru trajera los materiales para la reconstrucción del báculo.

Mientras eso pasaba en la secundaria Furinkan, Misato, Asuka y Shinji se aproximaban a las puertas de la secundaria, en eso logran ver que una nube aparece en frente de ellos y cuando el humo se disipo lograron ver a Rei tomada de la mano de Ichiru, lo que ocasiono que Asuka se molestara un poco.

-Rei-chan, ¿Me podrías decir quién es este chico?, ¿Y por qué diablos nos dejastes solos en el callejón?-lo dijo Asuka mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Ichiru el cual ni se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo señalaran.

-Asuka-chan será mejor que te calmes, primero él es Ichiru Kiryu y es mi prometido, y segundo, yo no fui quien los dejo solos, fue él quien me llevo sin previo aviso- lo dijo Rei asombrando a los tres por lo primero que dijo.

-¿¡Qué él es tu qué?! Pero ¿Desde cuándo?- lo dijo Misato mientras le daba un abrazo a Rei- pero ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando él apareció?

-porque no teníamos tiempo para formalidades, de hecho aquí tampoco lo tenemos, será mejor que nos sigan, el comandante Ikari los está esperando en la base- lo dijo Ichiru mientras se alejaba de las puertas de la secundaria, seguido por los demás.

En cuanto llegaron a una tienda lo primero que vieron fue que Ichiru los invito a sentarse al lado de la ventana, pero en ningún momento desvió la vista de un tejado al otro lado de la calle, en eso el salta cubriendo a los cuatro de un proyectil el cual se incrusto en su hombro derecho.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer nos tenían vigilados, ¿No lo crees Sasori-sama?, ¿Qué opinas si lo destruimos en este instante?- lo dijo un hombre con una melena rubia la cual la tenía recogida en una cola de caballo, lo cual lo hacía ver como una chica.

-la verdad me gustaría poder matarlo y luego crear una marioneta con su cuerpo, seguro que será una de las más poderosas- lo dijo un muchacho de cabellos rojos, pero por alguna razón sus ojos no mostraban ningún indicio de vida, parecía que estuvieran muertos.

-Vaya, nunca pensé en encontrar a un par de basuras como ustedes, Deidara y Sasori, seguro que no será ninguna pena para este mundo si ustedes desaparecen, ¿Verdad?- lo dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando se dieron la vuelta pudieron ver al joven que acababan de atacar -mi turno- lo dijo Ichiru antes de propinarles una fuerte parada la cual los mando a volar un poco hasta caer de espaldas contra la el suelo cuarteándolo.

-pero ¿Cómo te atreves? Sabes lo mucho que tengo que hacer para tener mi cabello de esta forma, maldito me la pagarás- lo dijo Deidara antes de lanzarse en contra de Ichiru, él cual no se había movido de su sitio, pero luego se lanzó al contraataque.

Mientras que Ichiru y Deidara luchaban en el aire ya que Deidara había hecho aparecer un pájaro hecho de arcilla, e Ichiru tenía sus ojos rojos tan rojos que parecían que fueran totalmente hechos de sangre, Sasori aprovechaba para ver si podía encontrar a los cuatro acompañantes del joven y así tomar un poco de ventaja en el combate.

-¡Ichiru-kun, cuídate, al parecer esa ave está hecha de arcilla explosiva!- lo grito Rei haciendo llamar la atención de Sasori, el cual aprovecho la oportunidad de tomarla como rehén con unos extraños hilos azulados que salían de sus dedos.

Cuando Ichiru pudo deshacerse del rubio con una fuerte estocada de su espada se congelo ya que quien intentaba ahora atacarlo era nada más y nada menos que Rei, pero algo en ella se veía diferente, como si fuera simplemente un muñeco.

-Rei-chan, ¿Qué te pasa, porque me atacas?- lo decía Ichiru mientras esquivaba cada ataque producidos por Rei, mientras los evadía pudo ver que un extraño hilo azulado estaba pegado a las extremidades de Rei.

-no lo sé Ichiru-kun, no puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo, por favor ayúdame- lo dijo Rei mientras su cuerpo lanzaba otro golpe el cual Ichiru esquivo, en eso, él aprovecho e hizo caer su espada a la espalda de Rei, cuya hoja paso muy cerca de la espalda haciendo que los hilos que controlaban el cuerpo de Rei se rompieran.

-oh vaya, con que pudiste ver los hilos, me tienes impresionado muchacho, pero no mucho- lo dijo Sasori mientras sacaba un pergamino y lo extendía, luego realizo una secuencias de posiciones de manos la cual activo el pergamino lo que provoco que una extraña nube de humo saliera de este para dejar ver una marioneta consternando a Rei.

-no puede ser, ¿¡Cómo es posible?!- lo decía mientras sentía un inmenso poder proveniente de Ichiru, que al parecer estaba súper enojado por ver esa marioneta.

-oh vaya, al parecer sabes quién era esta marioneta, pues si es él…- en eso es interumpido por Ichiru, el cal tenía los ojos negros y un extraño tribal aparecía en el lado izquierdo de la cara iniciando desde su ojos, pero lo sorprendente era que parecía que el tribal tuviera vida propia, porque por alguna razón se movía en el rostro de Ichiru.

-Aiyoros-sama…


	7. C6: Akatsuki y vampiro

Capitulo 6 Akatsuki y vampiro

-Aiyoros-sama-lo dijo Ichiru antes de ser cubierto totalmente por ese tribal haciendo que este quedara totalmente oscuro, para luego expulsar una fuerte descarga luminosa la cual segó por unos momentos a todas las personas alrededor de unos 200 metros a la redonda.

Para cuando pudieron recuperar la visión y todos miraron a ver de dónde había provenía esa luz, todos se sorprendieron al ver un ser celestial en el lugar donde antes estaba Ichiru.

-Quien eres-lo pregunto Rei mientras por alguna razón se alejaba de esa criatura, estaba temblando por alguna razón hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo hacía de miedo, esa criatura celestial le inspiraba mucho miedo de lugar de tranquilidad.

-me conocen de distintas formas, una de ellas es Senrei, demonio dragón destructor de este mundo, y ahora soy libre, este cuerpo es excelente, hahahahah-lo dijo el ser alado el cual al momento de abrir sus ojos todos pudieron ver oscuridad, su visión se fijo en la marioneta y estiro la mano lanzando una estela luminosa la cual al momento de chocar contra ella esta empezó a moverse por sí sola.

-que, en donde estoy-decía la marioneta impresionando en gran medida a Sasori el cual no podía creerlo, su marioneta había tomado vida nuevamente, en eso Aiyoros ve a esa criatura y capta lo que está pasando-Ichiru idiota como se te ocurre liberar ese poder acaso estás loco-lo dijo mientras golpeaba a Sasori dejándolo fuera de combate y sorprendentemente la armadura de sagitario apareció enfrente de este.

-maldición cómo es posible que este maldito mortal pueda utilizar mis poderes-lo decía mientras empezaba a agitar sus alas elevándose por los aires seguido por Aiyoros con la armadura puesta.

-Rei-chan que es lo que está pasando, y quien era ese tipo, y donde está tu novio-lo preguntaba Azuka mientras se acercaba a ella seguida de Shinji y Misato, en eso ve que el collar que tiene Rei empieza a brillar.

Rei consternada por el extraño brillo de su collar quiso quitárselo pero una voz en él se lo impido-ayúdalo Rei, ayuda a mi hijo- la voz era de una mujer que no pudo ver en ningún sitio, pero por alguna razón a Rei le pareció muy conocida, no se había dado cuenta pero cuando ella cerró los ojos desapareció para aparecer a la espalda de Senrei el cual estaba muy absorto con su pelea en contra de Aiyoros el cual pudo ver que Rei apareció de la nada, para luego clavarle en la espalda de Senrei una extraña daga de cristal.

Cuando Senrei sintió la daga ser clavada en su espalda empezó a brillar nuevamente gritando-malditos mortales, como es posible que siempre me derroten la misma familia, los maldigo-lo dijo antes de empezar a caer a una velocidad muy alta mientras que Aiyoros bajaba con Rei en los brazos, la cual por alguna razón estaba inconsciente y su mano derecha está sangrando.

-que es eso, no puede ser es, abajo-lo grito Shinji antes de saltar y cubrir a Azuka y a Misato de la onda de choque que produjo el cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo, cuando pudo levantar la vista pudo ver lo que había caído, era la extraña criatura con alas blancas, un traje blanco con una tira azul la cual estaba en diagonal, de cabellos blancos hasta la cintura, tan blancos que parecían hechos de luz, pero sorpresivamente este ente empezó a brillar de nuevo para dejar lugar a Ichiru en un charco de su misma sangre.

En eso apareció Rei siendo cargada por Aiyoros el cual cuando toco suelo la armadura empezó a brillar, este al momento de ver esto, solo asintió antes de que la armadura se liberara para irse en dirección a la preparatoria "el santuario", cuando esto paso Rei estaba despertando.

-Onee-chan, cuida muy bien de Ichiru y evita que se enoje de nuevo-lo decía mientras la hacía pararse por sí sola y le curaba la mano ensangrentada. Rei no pudo más que ponerse a sollozar, mientras miraba la sonrisa que le daba su hermano muerto, pero luego vio que este caía al suelo y una luz salía de su cuerpo para dirigirse a Ichiru.

Por imposible que parezca, una vez que esa extraña luz entro en Ichiru, este empezó elevarse y a brillar y la sangre donde este estaba acostado fue absorbida, cuando termino de hacer esto volvió a caer para luego empezar despertar, la daga de cristal que tenía en la espalda salió expulsada y se dirigió a Rei pero antes de llegar completamente a ella, la daga brillo envolviendo por unos instantes a Rei.

-Cuida mucho a mi hijo, te lo pido porque yo ya no puedo, esta daga podrá detener a Senrei, pero solo tú puedes blandirla, solo impide que Ichiru-kun vuelva a fusionar sus poderes con la bestia que tiene-lo dijo la misma voz que hasta el momento no había podido identificar, pero luego pudo recordar a quien le pertenecía-lo hare Kaede-sama-luego la luz se desvaneció y la daga volvió a ser sellada en el collar de Rei.

En eso pudo ver que el cuerpo de las dos personas que los había atacado antes se empezaba a mover, pero también el cuerpo de Ichiru, en eso se acerco al cuerpo de Aiyoros y pudo ver que este empezaba a producir una luz la cual se unió a ella.

-ni se te ocurra maldito, tocar a Ichiru-kun, antes sobre mi cadáver-lo dijo Rei mientras creaba un arco de la nada y disparaba una flecha dirigida a Sasori que increíblemente lo destruyo, pero por extraño que parezca no sangro, cuando Rei se disponía a acercarse a Ichiru y ver sus heridas, pudo ver que el cuerpo de Sasori se volvía a juntar, como si fuera un muñeco desamable.

-maldita bruja, como te atreves a dispararme-lo decía Sasori mientras se quitaba los rastro de la túnica para dejar ver que en el lugar donde tenía el estomago había una cuerda de metal con una punta, la cual escurría un liquido morado de ella.

-Rei-chan, por favor aléjate, cuida de tus amigos, yo me ocupare de este-lo decía Ichiru mientras se levantaba y cambiaba el color de sus ojos a rojos, cuando vio esto Sasori mostro una sonrisa macabra.

-valla, valla, nunca pensé que este humano fuera un Kiryu, me gustara poder tener tu poder muchacho a mi servicio-lo dijo Sasori mientras la cuerda que tenia enrollada en el estomago se lanzo en dirección de los chicos.

-Eso lo veremos maldito imbécil-lo dijo Ichiru mientras tomaba la cuerda haciéndose una cortadas, cuando vio esto Sasori solo pudo embozar una sonrisa aun mas macabra.

-poblé iluso, ahora morirás por el veneno que tiene esta cuerda, espero que mueras rápido para poder tener mi mejor obra-lo decía Sasori, pero cuando ve la sonrisa en el rostro de Ichiru se asusta-de que tanto te ríes imbécil.

-tu veneno no tiene efecto en mi imbécil-lo dijo Ichiru antes de jalar la cuerda haciendo que Sasori se acercara y pudiera propinarlo un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que volvió a desarmar la marioneta, la cual se volvió a juntar a los pocos segundos.

-cómo es posible, ni siquiera parece afectado por el veneno de Sasori-sama hu-lo decía Deidara mientras creaba un dragón de arcilla y se montaba en el-Sasori-sama es mejor retirarnos-lo dijo mientras que Sasori saltaba para estar en la cabeza de dicho dragón.

-disfruta tu victoria Kiryu, ya que será la última hahahahah-lo decía Sasori antes de desaparecer por el cielo gracias por el vuelo velos del dragón de Deidara.

En eso todos se acercan a ver a Ichiru el cual les daba la espalda, pero cuando vieron su rostro les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando vieron que se había quedado dormido parado.

-Ichiru-kun, despierta-lo movía un poco Rei para ver si podría hacerlo despertar lo cual logro.

-he, que paso no me digas que me quede dormido parado otra vez Rei-chan-lo dijo Ichiru cuando le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora.

-como que otra vez, no me digas que te quedas parado maldito inútil-lo dijo Azuka cuando le propino un golpe en la cabeza pero deseo nunca haberlo hecho por la mirada que le dio Ichiru.

-primero que nada, me quedo dormido parado cuando gasto mucho poder, y en segundo quien eres tú para golpearme escoria-lo dijo Ichiru mientras se acercaba a Azuka pero es detenido por Rei.

-déjala Ichiru-kun, ella siempre se comporta de esa manera-lo dijo Rei mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo tranquilizaba.

-está bien, ahora a lo importante, el comandante Ikari me mando a llevarlos a los cuatro a llevarlos a la base síganme-lo dijo Ichiru caminando de nuevo a la cafetería la cual se estaba reconstruyendo rápidamente, al parecer esta cafetería tenía un hechizo que la reconstruía.

Unas ves dentro Ichiru le dijo algo al gerente el cual le entrego un juego de llaves y estos entraron a la trastienda en una pequeña bodega, en ella vieron varias cajas con postres de distintos sabores refigurados, pero vieron que Ichiru se acercaba a una parte más alejada de la habitación.

-dime joven, que hacemos aquí, además está haciendo mucho frio-lo dijo Misato mientras intentaba calentarse con la ayuda de sus manos.

-tranquilos, no los traje aquí para matarlos si eso es lo que piensan-lo dijo mientras introducía la llave en la pared la cual dejo a simple vista una compuerta oculta-bueno creo que es mejor que les explique a qué lugar es a donde nos dirigiremos.

Una vez que todos entran a la habitación detrás de la compuerta se dan de cuenta que es solo un ascensor, pero lo extraño es que como pueden estar en un ascensor si el edificio en donde se encuentran tan solo tiene un piso.

-primero que nada bienvenidos a la organización Nerv-lo dice Ichiru mientras les da la espalda a todos.

-Nerv, que clase de organización es-lo pregunto Misato mientras se acercaba a ver el rostro de Ichiru el cual voltea a verla con una sonrisa lo cual la desconcierta un poco ya que todo el tiempo que lo lleva de conocer no mostraba ningún sentimiento en el rostro.

-Nerv es una organización gubernamental, especializada en eventos de tercer tipo, por ejemplo el ángel que ataco a nueva Hirosaki, aunque ese ángel fue solo uno de cuantos-lo dijo mirando al frente y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban como en una especie de caverna y en el centro una pirámide-bienvenidos a el geofrente de Tokio la base subterránea de Nerv.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que estaban viendo, nunca pensaron que existiera un lugar como este debajo de una ciudad, pero la respuesta que les dio Ichiru los dejo mucho mas impresionados-este lugar no fue hecho por el hombre, es el único geofrente en el planeta que está en una caverna natural.

-¿espera quieres decir que hay mas geofrente en el mundo?, ¿pero como no nos hemos dado cuenta?-lo decía Azuka mientras tenía la cara pegada a la ventada del ascensor la cual les daba una magnifica vista de lo majestuoso que es este lugar.

-la razón por las que los he traído a los cuatro es por una simple razón, el comandante Ikari me pidió que los triguera-lo dijo Ichiru mientras miraba el piso y apretaba los puños, pero ninguno los vio ya que estaban más entretenidos en ver el lugar hasta que oyeron sobre Ikari.

-espera ¿cómo que mi padre te pidió que nos trajeras?, ¿acaso aun está con vida?-lo pregunto un poco ilusionado Shinji por la oportunidad de que su padre aun estuviera con vida.

-no él murió por culpa de uno de los bastardos de Akatsuki, aunque dejo ordenes de que los trajéramos aquí por una razón, aun no puedo revelarles eso, pero pronto lo sabrán-lo dijo Ichiru mientras la puerta del ascensor se habría e iniciaba a caminar seguido de los demás.

-pero cuando dejo las ordenes joven-lo dijo Misato mientras lo seguí de cerca, por alguna razón decidió confiar en él.

-por favor llámame Ichiru, ya que no soy tan joven como aparento-lo dijo mientras se detenía en una habitación y luego de pasar una tarjeta en una ranura la puerta se abre-hasta aquí los puedo acompañar las respuestas que buscan están detrás de esta puerta-lo dijo antes de intentar retirarse pero Rei lo detiene.

-Ichiru-kun, porque no me contestes sobre esto-lo dijo Rei mientras le apretaba la mano.

-como ya dije Rei-chan las respuestas las tendrán dentro de esa puerta, lo lamento tengo que retirarme ya que hay algo que tengo que preparar para ustedes tres, y señorita Misato, por favor y utilice este prendedor en todo momento.

En eso los cuatro entran y lo que ven los deja muy impresionados ya que podían ver a Ikari en medio de la sala, pero cuando se fijan bien se dan de cuenta que es solo un holograma-bienvenidos chicos los estaba esperando-lo dijo el holograma y en eso la puerta se cierra dejándolos a los cuatro dentro de la sala con el holograma.

-creo que mejor voy a preparar a los Evas para ellos, solo espero que la doctora Sclamdy ya los tenga preparados.

Mientras esto pasaba en la base subterránea de Nerv, en la academia privada Kouo.

Se encontraban un grupo de chicos en una habitación iluminada solamente con velas, lo que da una vista renacentista.

-¿Han tenido nueva información referente a lo ocurrido en la cafetería del centro?-lo preguntaban una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, con un pecho tamaño copa D.

-No hemos tenido ninguna nueva información Rías-sama, solo que al parecer hubo una batalla donde dos sujetos con túnicas negras con nubes rojas atacaron a un chico peli blanco-lo infamaba una chica morena, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un moño naranja.

-Ya veo y encontraron algo mas-lo pregunto la ahora identificada como Rías.

-Dime me podrías decir más sobre el chico de cabellos blancos-lo pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

-Según la información recolectada al parecer el chico tenia al cabello claro casi blancos, la mirada era como violeta y tenía una espada rojiza la cual nadie sabe de dónde la había sacado-lo dijo un chico de cabellos dorados azul claro.

-Dime Issei-kun tu sabes de quien se trata el chico-lo dejo una chica de cabellera dorada y ojos verde claro, la cual parecía que llevaba un habito de monja sin el manto sobre su cabeza.

-Si no estoy equivocado su nombre es Ichiru, es un buen amigo mío aunque la verdad es un poco callado, además solo hay una forma de que el haya estado en una pelea si no fuera por el torneo-lo dijo el chico identificado como Issei mientras que ponía su mentor sus manos entrelazadas.

-Y cuál es ese momento Issei-kun-lo dijo una chica de cabellos cortos de color purpura muy claro.

-Que hayan intentado atacara a sus amigos, ¿dime en el informe dice si estaba solo o acompañado?-lo pregunta mientras ve directo a Rías.

-Si al parecer se encontraba con un grupo de personas, una chica de cabello rojo, un chico de cabellos negro, una señorita de cabellos azulados oscuros y una chica de cabellos azul claro, al parecer cuando llegaron el insistió en sentarse cerca de la ventana y en ningún momento despejo la vista del exterior-lo dijo la chica morena del moño en el cabello.

-Ya entiendo, al parecer el solamente estaba protegiéndolos, pero se quien es la chica de cabello azul claro, su nombre es Rei Ayanami, una estudiante transferida el año pasado desde Okinagua-lo dijo Issei muy seguro de ello.

-Ara, Ara y como es que tú conoces a ellos en primer lugar Issei-kun-lo dijo Akeno, la chica del moño en la cabeza con un toque de celos en la voz.

-Porque Ichiru me la presento, además unos días antes de que Rías-chan me convirtiera en demonio, el me advirtió de que no debía de confiar mucho en yuu digo en Reinare-lo dijo mirando a los ojos de Rías, la cual se sonrojo un poco por la mirada tan seria que tenía en estos momentos.

-Dime Issei-kun podrías contactar a Ichiru-san para poder conocerlo y saber que realmente paso-lo pregunto el otro chico en la sala.

-La verdad no Kiba-kun, el es muy reservado con eso, además cuando alguien quiere hablar con el debe hacerlo mediante uno de sus amigos, aunque creo que puedo intentarlo-lo dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala.

-¿A dónde vas Issei-kun?-lo pregunto la chica de cabellera dorada un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

-Intentare contactarlo mediante uno de sus amigos Asia-chan, tal vez pueda conseguir que el venga a vernos personalmente-lo dijo mientras salía de la sala de reuniones.

-Qué raro nunca antes lo había visto tan serio-lo dijo Rias mientras entrelazaba las manos.

-Ara, ara parece que algo nos oculta-lo dijo Akeno con su sonrisa mientras miraba la puerta.

Mientras esto pasaba en la preparatoria Konoha

Un chico de melena dorada se encontraba caminando junto a una chica de cabellos de un tono rosa chicle, pero al parecer la charla que tenían estaba muy fuerte ya que de un momento para otro la chica golpea en la cabeza al chico.

-Pero que te pasa Sakura-chan, porque siempre me tienes que ir golpeando la cabeza-lo decía el chico de la melena dorada y ojos azules, llevaba una camisa blanca con una gabardina de color negra con llamas naranjas, y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Cállate Naruto, como se te ocurre decir eso de Sasuke-kun-lo dijo una chica de cabello de color chicle radiactivo con una falda de color negro con un saco de mismo color y una pañoleta en el cuello de color roja en la cual tenía grabado el logotipo de la preparatoria (ya saben el emblema de Konoha)

-Qué pero si es verdad, el mismo me lo dijo-lo dijo Naruto mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el año anterior.

-Eso no me interesa, además tu sabes que a mi el único hombre que le daré mi corazón es a Sasuke-kun-lo dijo Sakura mientras seguía caminando como si nada.

-Eso lo se muy bien, además tu misma sabes que yo quiero a alguien mas, y que fuiste tu quien ideo ese plan para que ella se enamorara de mi-lo dijo Naruto mientras tenia un poco de rubor en las mejillas y jugaba con sus dedos (igual que Hinata)

-Si se lo que te dije pero creo que fue un gran error, ya vistes lo que paso, mi Sasuke-kun se fue luego que inventamos lo de nuestra relación-lo dijo una muy desanimada Sakura mirando por la ventaba.

-La verdad no se que es lo que le veías al teme, ni que fuera el ultimo hombre en la fas de la tierra, además nunca has visto que alguien mas esta enamorado de ti pero tu no lo has notado-lo dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar para llegar a su salón de clases, dejando muy desconcertada a Sakura que luego de un par de segundos procedió a seguir a Naruto.

Ninguno se había fijado que había un par de personas las cuales los estaban siguiendo, una era una chica de cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la espalda, un rostro angelical y tenia un color de ojos muy extraño, parecía que estuviera siega, ya que eran de un color violeta muy claro, la perfección hecha persona sin contar que era una de las chicas más hermosas de toda la escuela.

El chico era un poco mas alto que ella, tenia el pelo negro rizado, piel ni muy oscura ni muy clara (estaba entre moreno y trigueño), sus ojos eran de color marrón rojizo.

-Dime Hyuga-chan porque quieres saber acerca de Naruto, ya sabes todo sobre el, o me equivoco-lo pregunto el chico mientras salían ambos de su escondite.

-Lo que pasa Moroboshi–san, es que no me cuadra para nada la relación de esos dos, me parece muy sospechosa-lo dijo Hinata mientras empezaban a caminar al salón de clases.

-Me parece que estas celosa de que Haruno-san este con Uzumaki-san-lo dijo el chico mientras le habría la puerta del salón de clases (ante todo un caballero).

Regresando con Issei este se encontraba en estos momentos charlando con Ren en la puertas de la preparatoria Furinkan.

-Espero eso que necesito que me hagas el favor de que le digas que necesito hablar con el de algo un poco preocupante-lo decía Issei.

-Lo intentare a estas horas no sabemos donde se encuentra-lo dijo Ren mientras miraba a un punto en la calle.

En eso logra ver que venía por la calle Rei con tres personas mas pero algo lo desconcertó y era una especie de máquina que venía caminando detrás de ellos, eras tres una de color amarillo con un ojo que le cubría la cara de color verde, el otro era un robot de color morado con la cabeza de un demonio samurái y la ultima era una maquina de color rojo con cuatro luces de color verde, pero lo más curioso era la mujer, ya que por alguna razón tenía un collar el cual se iluminaba como si fuera una linterna.

-bueno hemos llegado, ha hola Ren-kun, ¿paso algo malo?-lo dijo Rei mientras se detenía al lado de Ren y le daba una sonrisa la cual lo extraño mucho, ya que a él nunca le ha sonreído.

Luego de que le paso la sorpresa decide responderle-no Rei-chan no ha pasado nada, solo que este chico quiere charlar con Ichiru-kun, ¿no sabes en donde se encuentra?

-no te preocupes por el en cualquier momento aparecerá, lo que pasa es que tenía que ir a recibir a una amiga a la estación del tren-lo dijo Rei y hasta ese momento Ren se fija bien en las personas y maquinas que los acompañaban en ese momento.

-Etto, Rei-chan quienes son ellos-lo pregunto Ren mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-A ellos son unos amigos de la infancia, el es Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi y Azuka Langley, chicos el es Ren Mamoru, esta en la misma clase que yo-lo dijo Rei señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-Es un gusto poder conocerlos-lo dijo Ren con una reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro-lo dijo Misato haciendo una reverencia mientras los chicos solo lo miran.

-Dime Rei-chan sabes en donde se encuentra Ichiru-kun, lo que pasa es que el lo esta buscando-lo dijo Ren mientras señala a Issei.

-Es mejor que vengan mañana, el en este momento se encuentra entrenando, es por eso que no vino con nosotros, además Ren-kun tu mismo sabes que en estos momentos el no se encuentra con ánimos de estar con los demás-lo dijo Rei mientras miraba a Issei el cual hace una reverencia.

-Gracias, pero le podría decir que lo vine a buscar, es que necesitamos tener una charla con el-lo dijo Issei recibiendo una confirmación con la cabeza cortesía de Rei-bueno me retiro, Etto disculpa-lo dice Issei mirando a Shinji-vas a la preparatoria Konoha verdad si quieres lo puedo guiar ya que se nota que eres nuevo en la ciudad.

-Gracias, bueno Rei-chan Azuka-chan nos veremos luego vale-en eso mira al robot morado que venia con ellos-Eva 1 transform-en eso el robot solo asiente y empieza a brillar cuando el brillo paso en el lugar se veía una maleta (como la armadura de AIRO MAN 2)

Fin del cap. 6


End file.
